Forever Nightfall
by fakeituntilyoumakeit
Summary: What if Alice and Jasper weren't mates? But Jasper isn't alone - He has Angeline. Angeline Cullen is the B trifecta, Blonde/Beautiful/Bubbly. This is her story. ; Jasper/OC, Alice/OC, cannon couples. It'll tell the story of the Cullens & follow the books.
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOGUE :**_

_They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were seven of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike the other students, so it was safe to stare at them. But it was none of these things that held me attention. _

_It was their beauty._

_They didn't look anything alike. Of the four boys – one was big – muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark curly hair. Another was tall, leaner but still muscular, and honey blonde. The next was the shortest; with long legs and midnight hair was tucked behind his ears, his skin had a sort of olive color to it – and I wondered where he was originally from. Spain or the Middle East, I'd guess. He was more rugged to the others. The last was lanky, less balky with untidy bronze colored hair. He was more boyish that the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students._

_There were three girls. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self esteem just be being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving down her back. The shortest girl was pixie-like, thin to the extreme with small features. Her hair was deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. The other was small, maybe a little bigger than the last with very pale blonde hair- loosely curled, which was a little shorter than the other blondes. She was more angular than the others, jutting hips and a convex chest. She and the brunette could have been sisters – though the blonde's features were sweeter and less pixie-like._

_And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town (excluding the darker skinned boy). Paler than me, the albino. They all had dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes – purplish, bruise like shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all of their features, were straight, perfect, angular._

_But all this is not why I couldn't look away. _

_I stared because their faces, so different, so similar were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful – maybe the perfect tall blonde girl, or the bronze-haired boy._

_They were all looking away – away from each other, away from other students, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell. As I watched, the two small girls rose with their trays – unopened soda, unbitten apple on one and an unopened salad on the other – and walked away. The brunette walked with lithe steps that belonged on a runway. The blondes walk was more a glide, her hair bouncing behind her. My eyes darted back to the others, who sat unchanging._

"_Who are they?" I asked a girl from my Spanish class. _

_My neighbour looked at me in embarrassment, looking at the table like I did._

"_That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, Jasper and Rosalie Hale and the other boy is Nathaniel Platt– and he's like, Mexican or whatever. The two that left are Alice and Angeline Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath._

"_They are ...very nice-looking." I struggled with the conspicuous understatement. _

"_Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all together though – Emmett and Rosalie, Angeline and Jasper, Alice and Nathaniel, I mean. And they live together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically. But if I was being honest, I had to admit that even in Phoenix it would cause gossip. _

"_Which ones are the Cullen's?" I asked. "They don't look related ..." _

"_Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins – the blonde boy and the tall blonde – and their foster children. The two that already left, Angeline and Alice, are related too, they're sisters."_

"_Oh ..." I said, looking over at the table of beautiful people. _

* * *

><p>REVIEW PLEASE, TELL ME IF YOU'D EVEN READ A JASPEROC STORY. WOULD YOU? I'D LOVE TO KNOW.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the new story I'm working on, and give it a little credit because I've been working really hard on it. **

_You love simply because you cannot help it_

_-Kim Anderson_

_The Chicago General Hospital _

_Chicago, Illinois_

_7:44 p.m_

The wind was abnormally strong for a Chicago spring, luckily for the frazzled looking humans hurrying past me; it was a balmy thirteen degree's outside. Not that my body could feel the temperature anymore, but the sunshine had always seemed to cheer me up. A mother hurried by with two children – when a strong gust of wind blew up from behind them, taking the hat off the smallest boy's head. He cried out, and the mother stopped in her tracks, and her brow creased. I looked at her, and a sudden image of a bearded man filled my mind. I frowned, glancing at the boys.

This woman's husband had died.

In a sudden bolt of pity, and reached up and caught the hat with my fingertips. The woman's brow returned to normal, and the little boy was racing towards me – obviously having not seen my actions. He was so intent on getting his hat; he didn't notice me and almost crashed into me. I reined in my supernatural strength and used only my fingers to stop him. After all, crashing into a vampire was like walking straight into a brick wall.

I was going to see my 'brother' of sorts, of course in today's day in age I was masquerading as his wife. A man and woman who were living together without the bond of marriage was sacrilege and unheard of. We already caused enough stir when where moved, we didn't want to cause any more rumours about us than necessary.

Men stared at me when I walked past, and not just a fleeting glance, I'm talking full out stare. It didn't matter who they were, young men, older men or even men with a woman on their arm. I opened the thin door, letting myself into the dimly lit hospital, the golden band on my left hand gleaming.

As soon as I stepped foot inside, the rush of death and illness hit me like a runaway train. How had Carlisle and I ended up here? He had decided to leave the Volturi, I went with him and somehow we ended up here – in the middle of the Spanish Influenza epidemic.

I turned the corner, skirting around a young girl who was sobbing on the ground, past three men that were pale and ill-looking and finally found who I was looking for.

One of the nurses, Nicole, was leaning against the counter, blood on her hands, blonde hair falling out of its bun. Her eyes were closed; her skin was sallow and gaunt. I glided towards her, ignoring the eyes that followed me. For some reason, I felt guilty, though my subconscious knew I had done nothing to earn these feelings. Perhaps it was the fact that I could never contract an illness that would lead to my death?

As I approached I made sure to make some noise, this girl already looked bad enough. I thought it best that with all this; she shouldn't have to suffer a heart attack as well. She looked up and as soon as her hazel eyes landed on me she straightened. Her expression belonged on a child that had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Oh ... um... Mrs. Cullen... I was just, well, I was just um, inspecting the dirty floors – really should have Darren talk to the- oh please don't tell anyone I was taking a rest!" She pleaded, cutting herself off and looking at me desperately.

"Mmm? Oh, I would never Nicole. Besides, it's understandable that you're tired. You've been working for the past, what? Twenty four hours?" I asked, raising a nearly translucent eyebrow.

"Thirty one," she muttered, and I pretended not to hear, because human ears wouldn't have caught it.

"Do you happen to know where Carlisle is?" I asked, looking around, though I could smell him out if need be. Asking directions just seemed like the thing to do – all necessary in fitting in. Even if it was a giant pain at times.

"Um, I believe he was in the south wing, but I'm not really sure," She replied, and looked over at a new patient that had been brought in, and was choking on something. "Excuse me," she said and hurried over.

As I strolled off down the hall towards the south wing, I worried about Carlisle. He was one of my oldest friends. He was so connected to his job, and the south wing was where they kept the patients that were basically on their deathbeds. Every death hit him and I could see how if effected him.

As I walked, other nurses noticed me, and quickly their neutral expressions turned sour. Most female nurses hated me, especially the ones who'd developed quite the crush on Carlisle. Personally I found it scandalous, some were married!

Speaking of married, that was why they hated me. I was Mrs. Angeline Cullen – even if physically I was only nineteen, almost twenty. I sighed, anticipating moving again – out of all the places we'd lived I hated this one the most. Chicago was full of crime and hate – enough that you could feel it in the air. I supposed when we left, we'd have to renew our wedding licence and get new papers once more. If only they knew, Carlisle and I harboured no romantic feelings towards each other whatsoever. It was a charade, a cleverly planned out charade. At least this way, people didn't question why we were single, and we weren't hit on by the brasher of the humans around us.

Men were too intimidated by Carlisle to approach me, women intimidated by my beauty to act on their feelings towards Carlisle. If only they knew how the actual relationship between Carlisle and I was, then there'd be a line from here to the southern states.

At last, I found him. In a room were two people – besides Carlisle – one unconscious, a young man with reddish hair, if I'd have to guess, I'd say he'd be around sixteen, seventeen. He still had the young, boyish features of a teenager. The other was a woman with the same hair color with a sick greenish tinge under her pale skin. What I noticed the most was her angry brown eyes, directed at Carlisle; who was staring back at the woman in blatant shock.

"Excuse me?" He asked, not believing what she had previously said. Her eyes darted to my golden eyes accusingly, and they widened a bit, before looking back at Carlisle. He noticed my presence then too, and smiled warmly. "Mrs. Masen, this is my wife."

I smiled with closed lips, careful not to let my teeth show. I found in the past, smiling with too much teeth just scares humans. "Hello Mrs. Masen, I'm Angeline Cullen."

"Your one too!" She pointed a shaky finger at me, and I glanced sharply at Carlisle. One what?

Her scowling face turned back to Carlisle. "You must save my Edward. Save him, do _whatever _it takes."

"I will," Carlisle began. "Mrs. Mas- ''

"You are the only one who can save him now; he's the only thing I love left in this world." She whispered, and Carlisle gestured for me to meet him in the hall. I looked in the small window, the boy was still unconscious.

Once we were in the hall, Carlisle looked at me and I could tell he was just as anxious as I. "Carlisle? Did ... did she know what we were?" I asked, bewildered.

Carlisle looked back at the room once more and then back at me. "I don't know, perhaps she sensed we weren't human?"

I thought of the boy lying in the room; the boy whose mother had deciphered our secret, and I looked back at my friend.

"Carlisle ... are you going to do it?" I whispered, suddenly anxious.

He looked at me and in that moment I could tell he was just as frightened as I was. "He would hate us; we can't take away his life."

I worked my jaw. "What life?" I asked, an even to me it sounded bleak. My supposed husband raised an eyebrow. "Carlisle. This child is dying; he doesn't have any more life left. If you don't change him, he'll die. If you do, he won't and you'll have another companion after I'm gone." I reminded him.

Carlisle's sweet eyes lost their shine, and he smiled slightly. "You're going after him?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"I have to, someday I'll love him. Someday, he'll be everything to me," I reminded him, and Carlisle shifted a bit, unhappy at the thought of my leaving. "I'll come back to you, you know that." I reminded him, and he smiled. Inside the room, the woman's heart beat faltered a few beats and then stopped forever. I could still hear the feint beat of her son's heartbeat. I looked at Carlisle. "You need to decide Carlisle. This boy may not have much longer."

He deliberated for a moment, staring hard at the wall behind me, as if it may hold the answers he was looking for. After a few minutes- which at the speed with think at is about three hours in human time- he looked back into my eyes.

"Prepare the house for when he wakes up."

...

That night, Carlisle brought home the screaming Edward; he had bit him while I wasn't there. I knew Carlisle had the inner strength to do it, and I couldn't be around human blood. After drinking human blood for around one hundred sixty years, give or take, I still wasn't the best around blood. Sure, I could resist it if I needed, but I preferred not to be around it to take any chances.

Carlisle had bitten him, and slipped him out – which I had no possible idea how he managed it, seeing as only a deaf person could miss Edward's wails. But seeing Edward's transformation reminded me of the pain I had been avoiding thinking of for the last century. The hell inducing flames that licked every piece of humanity from your body.

I sat with Edward all day while Carlisle was at work, and muttered soothing words to him as he screamed. It did nothing to calm him, and I eventually took to laying my head on him chest and listening to his quickened heartbeat. This seemed to calm his jerking and twitching – so it was a small relief at least.

After two and a half days I could clearly see the differences in Edward Masen, his skin was paler, colder and harder to the touch. The sallowness of his skin had faded and left if smooth and perfect – like mine and Carlisle's. I cringed internally as I thought of the crimson his eyes were guaranteed to be, but I suppose that eventually they would fade into gold and become like ours ... that is ...if he even chose to stay with us.

Most vampire cling to their creators within the first couple years of this new life, but after that – when they lose the need to depend on someone else, most leave. Some come back, most don't. I hoped that Edward stayed with Carlisle, because I was soon leaving.

I glanced at Edward, wondering if I should take a peek at her. My first instinct was no – it almost seemed like an invasion of privacy- but then my incessant need to know everything took hold (as well as immense boredom)I closed my eyes for a split second, and when I opened my eyes again, I really looked at him. When my power comes into play, it feel's odd. It feels like I'm drinking the person in – like I can feel him. Then a face appeared in front of my eyes, and I smiled.

Long dark hair framed a pale, heart shaped face like a curtain. She was fluid, and strong with large eyes and a perfect nose. She looked basically like any other vampire out there, but in that moment I knew – she wouldn't be any other vampire to Edward. She'll be his mate, his one true love throughout his time on this earth.

Suddenly I was jolted from my vision when a startled hiss rang in my ears, and I jumped back, landing gracefully on the other side of the room. I stared up at the hissing figure. Crouched on the other side of his bed, staring at me with such confusion I could have cried (if that were even possible)

I smiled, showcasing my perfect teeth.

Edward was awake.

...

_So here's the first chapter, and I hope you all liked it. Please R&R._


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the next chapter, I really hope you enjoy it! – And a special thanks to Kate Merlin, dulcesiita and supernaturalXlover for being the first three people to review. This chapter`s for you! Also, Angeline's gift is explained more in this chapter – with some Edward/Angeline bonding time going on. _

_..._

_**Two souls with but a single thought, two hearts that beat as one.**_

_**-Fredrich Halm**_

It had taken a full hour and half for Edward to settle down enough that I could explain what had happened to him. First, he thought he was dead – he claimed someone who possessed my level of beauty couldn't be human. The ironic part was that he was right, I wasn't a human, _and he _wasn't a human either.

Then he accused me of being a demon that had punished him for his sins – a fact that could also be right. Then he imagined that I had kidnapped him, to which I finally had to tell him what happened, lest he confuse me for a criminal.

"Edward ..." I started, and as I checked my internal clock. I was relieved to see that Carlisle would be home soon. He blinked at the bell like quality in my voice, and unconsciously took a tiny step forwards. I smiled and took a step towards him, reaching out a hand.

Carefully and cautiously he took my hand, and I pulled him with me. We sat on my bed, the same one he'd been burning on just an hour ago. "How do you feel?" I asked, and looked into his crimson eyes.

"Alive, I thought I had died ... I was in hell... I heard you speaking to me ... telling you were sorry for what you had do-'' He broke off, and looked at me suspiciously. "For what you'd done to me. _What did you do to me?_"

I cringed, and hopped off the bed, pulling him with me. He looked surprised at my strength, and considering my 5'0 stature, it's understandable. I pulled him in front of a large, silver mirror that dominated the height of one wall and he gasped, his eyebrows shooting into his hairline.

I had to admit, he was beautiful. He was tall, approximately Carlisle's height, with stylishly messy bronze hair; the most peculiar color I'd ever seen. He stared at his reflection, as if not wanting to believe it was him – but he mostly stared at his eyes. "Beautiful," He whispered.

"What am I?" he asked, and I was impressed. Not many newborn vampires knew what they had just become but Edward guessed it right away.

"My name is Angeline... I'm not the one who bit you; it was Carlisle, or Dr. Cullen. Edward... I do not know how to soften this for you, so I might as well say it. Edward, you're a vampire."

His eyes widened to the size of saucers, "I'm a what?"

"A vampire. Dr. Cullen and I are vampires as well. Edward, he's very sorry that he did this to you. I want you to know that had there been another way, we never would have created you. You were on the brink of dying, and... well; now you can never die."

"Never? So, I'm stuck like this forever?" he murmured, more to himself than to me.

"Yes, forever. You'll never age, never die, never get old or hurt by meek human tools like knives or bullets – humans have had it wrong for centuries. You can't stab a vampire to kill it, you have to burn it," I said, thinking of the cross that hung in Carlisle's study.

"What about poison! What about starvation or drowning!" he replied, suddenly hopeless.

"Nothing but flames – well, you can be torn apart by another vampire."

He stilled into what looked like a carving of a Greek god standing in my room– and stared at me with nothing but bewilderment and ... fury? "So ... you've turned me into a ... _monster!" _he hissed the last part, his gaze venomous. I flinched under his gaze, but remained otherwise composed and calm.

"Yes," I replied, and he growled.

"Why! You couldn't have left me there? I wanted to die, and now... I'm this. A monster that feeds on innocent people-'' He ranted and I cut him off.

"Edward, we don't survive on human blood," I stated.

He looked at me, trying to detect a lie. "What do you eat then?"

"Animals," I answered simply. "That's why your eyes are red, and mine are gold. You still have human blood in your system – I have none."

This seemed to calm him – if only a little. At least Edward was now assured that he wouldn't have to feed off innocents.

It took a full three hours – which is practically a century in vampire time – to answer all of Edward's questions and explain everything about us and our lifestyle. Carlisle, who had come home shortly after Edward went berserk when I told him what he was, answered most of the questions.

After coming in a full circle, Carlisle and I glanced at each other.

"Edward, please don't feel obligated to stay with us. You may leave, if you choose to," Carlisle said simply. Edward eyed us, and then shook his head after a moment of thought.

"No. I don't want to be alone," he whispered and I squeezed the hand I was still holding.

...

After about three months of being a vampire, Edward had finally started acting semi-normal again, though both Carlisle and I could tell he was thoroughly repulsed by hunting. Carlisle was feeling particularly guilty and insisted on taking Edward on his first hunt himself, with me watching over them in case Edward lost control. Afterwards, instead of simply getting rid of the clothes with blood on them – he'd burn them. It was as if he didn't want to be reminded of what he was.

One afternoon, I was sitting in Carlisle's study – listening to Edward play the piano downstairs and looking at _him. _

My mate, the one I was supposed to be with – but who escaped my grasp every time. He`s tall, poised and thin – like the blade of a knife. With wavy blonde hair and red eyes, apparently a "traditional vampire" over a "vegetarian". Though it was not the blonde hair, or ruby eyes that held my attention; it was the scars. Hundreds upon hundreds of scars were on his body – overlapping the most on his neck and jaw. They disappeared into his shirt, but I knew that they most likely covered his torso as well.

Even so, he was beautiful to _me_.

I wanted him, and I knew for a fact that he was not anywhere in Europe or Asia – having searched for fifty years and asking every vampire I had met along the way. Even the Volturi had no knowledge of him – and I was beginning to feel that he didn't exist. Though the rational part of my mind knew this wasn't possible, that he was out there somewhere and that I needed to find him.

"Then you should go," Edward murmured a little bitterly, and I looked up to see him standing in the doorframe.

"I should go where?" I asked, generally confused. Had I said that out loud?

"To look for your mate," He answered and quirked an eyebrow as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How did you? Edward ... I didn't say that out loud," I replied, staring at his curiously. _Can you hear this? _I thought, and he nodded slowly. A gasp escaped my dead lips and I widened my eyes. Good lord...

"Edward ... you're ... a mind reader, I believe would be the phrase," I said, looking at him with new eyes. How had Carlisle or I never noticed this before?

"Phrase?" he mused.

"I believe the correct phrase would be a telepathic, actually."

Edward was quiet for what seemed like an hour. He stared at me and then looked back at himself. "Is there something wrong with me, Angeline?"

I blinked. "Wrong?" I asked, perplexed.

"Can all v-vampires-'' he winced, "read minds? Can you?"

I shook my head. His eyes betrayed him – there was something else about himself that he worried about. He seemed unhappy. "No, it's a powerful gift though, not all vampires have gifts."

"Gift?" Edward's eyes suddenly alight with anger that was usually subdued. "Nothing about this life is a gift."

I looked down at the floor. "Some vampires, such as you, have gifts. Extra talents that you bring from your human life –only they're intensified."

He seemed to mull it over, and I could only guess if he'd accepted my explanation. "Do you or Carlisle have _gifts?_" He used the word sharply, still bitter about the wording.

"Carlisle doesn't, but he has one of the strongest willpowers I have ever seen, and I'm over one hundred fifty. He can stand next to a bleeding person and not blink an eye. And me? Well ..." I trailed off, wondering how to explain my particular gift. "I see people's mates, to put it in vampire terms. There's no such thing as 'soul mates'. A person can love several people – but never like their 'mate'. Take me for example. I could fall in love with you; I could fall in love with Carlisle and any other man out there. But it would never be like the love I would have for my mate. I prefer to call it a 'great love'.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, his eyes flickering between the window and my face. "Can you see where they are?"

I shook my head, curls bouncing. "No. I can't see where they are – I couldn't even tell you their name. Only what they look like."

"Are you quite sure who your mate is?" He asked.

"I don't quite follow you," I remarked. Was he asking me if my gift works?

"What I mean to ask is, is your power always correct?"

I nodded slowly, wondering what he was getting at.

"Can you see my mate?" He asked, and looked down at me, an odd sort of disappointment in his eyes. His words brought the image of the woman with the heart shaped face back. I knew he could see the image, and he looked – his eyes moving to see something that wasn't there.

"Amazing," he murmured softly. Then sharply, he looked at me. "This ... blonde man that you keep thinking about, is he your mate?"

I smiled softly, nodding my head. Edward looked at me, and opened his mouth slightly, like he was afraid to hurt my feelings with his words. "What is it?"

"Angeline ... you deserve happiness, but ... just ... be careful. Please, we don't know anything about this vampire," He said carefully but rather reluctantly, like he was trying to talk down a murderer.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand ..." I asked, my heart sinking into my stomach. Was he telling me that I shouldn't look for him?

"No, not at all!" He blurted, responding to my thoughts. "It`s just .. Angeline, you're the sweetest, kindest most trusting person I've ever met – in both my human and vampire lives. It's in your nature to love something until it does you harm... I'm only worrying that perhaps your mate will hurt you, and it will feel like betrayal – because you know you're meant to love him," he ranted, his words quickening with growing anxiety. He looked over at me, and tacked on, "You're my ... s_ister... _and I care about you." He said the word sister carefully, his tone guarded. I looked at Edward, and shook my head. He was far too good to read, he had the most impenetrable poker face I'd ever seen.

Then I realized what he said.

To say that I was shock was an understatement. He had never labelled either of us – Carlisle or I – as anything, only called us by our names. He'd never acknowledged the fact that we thought of our group as a family, not a coven. I grinned, breaking out of my reverie.

I glided across the room excitedly, wrapping my arms around him, or rather around his waist. My extremely short stature did give me a disadvantage – but at least now I had superhuman qualities to counteract my vertically challenged-ness. He stilled, as he normally did with physical contact, and I buried my face into his stomach.

I felt his arms around me – placed hesitantly- when he whispered. "Why'd he do it?"

I froze, still in his tight embrace. I pretended not to know what he meant. "Why'd who do what?" I asked innocently.

"Angeline ..." He sighed unhappily, and looked down at me, his crimson eyes intense.

"He did it out of loneliness, Edward. He was frightened of being alone," I whispered, breaking our hug and stepping away from him. His brow creased in a perplexed manner.

"But ... Carlisle has you?" His words came out as a question.

"For now. Edward, when you're faced with forever, being alone is a terrifying thought. It's why I went with Carlisle; it's why he created you. Carlisle`s biggest fear is being alone – having nobody but himself. He'll always have me and he knows that," I explained. Who knew how long it was going to take to find him. He really could be anywhere in the world, with anyone. My stomach twisted painfully, what if he was _with _someone? What if my mate was in love with someone else?

After speaking so confidently to Edward, doubt began to seep in from the cracks in my plans. Should I even bother looking for him? And ... why was Edward acting so jealous?

"Go," Edward murmured, but it was with a sadness. "We'll be fine. Don't come back until you've found him. Just go, Angeline."

Those were the only words of comfort that I needed – I smiled, and with a wink and a peck on the cheek, I was _gone._

...

Carlisle, however, seemed more understanding about my leaving. He didn't question my gift, or tell me to be careful about my mate. He simply let me go because, after all, we weren't really bonded in anyway.

Sure, we thought of ourselves as a family, but we didn't actually share a bond. We weren't related by blood, venom or the pull of mates. We had just, sort of adopted one another into our lives – but no matter the lack of bonds – Carlisle was still my friend.

"When do you leave?" He questioned over his desk at the hospital, not looking up from his file.

I hesitated. "Right now. I came to say goodbye."

Carlisle's head snapped up and he frowned at me. I scowled at the blonde man. "Carlisle, don't you dare try to convince me to stay." I announced. "Edward already has," I grumbled as an afterthought.

Carlisle smiled, a knowing and secretive smile – one that I hated. Out of all things in life, the thing I hated the most was being kept out of the loop. I hated other people knowing things that I didn't – especially when it had to do with me.

The secretive smile obviously had a lot to do with me.

I grimaced. "What are you keeping from me, Carlisle?" I asked, shifting onto my other hip to keep up the human charade.

"Edward, he tried to convince you that you shouldn't look for your mate?" He asked, and there was that unholy smile again.

I nodded slowly, careful with my words.

Carlisle chuckled to himself. "Ah, Angeline. For someone so perceptive, you often overlook the obvious."

I raised a pale eyebrow. "The obvious being what?"

He worked his jaw. "Edward's feelings towards you."

To say I was bewildered would be the understatement of the century.

I'm extremely sure that if vampires could feint, it would have happened to me. Even in its superhuman ability my mind couldn't believe or process the fact that Edward could possibly have feelings for me. Although, after a moment when I regained my composure, I started to think about it.

Up until now I had thought of myself as an intelligent person but this made me rethink things. I ran through Edward's words in our last talk. How he'd questioned my gift – that had to do with _mates_ – the disappointment in his eyes when I showed him his mate and his hesitant words. It all made sense now that my mind was actually_ trying_ to piece it together.

Suddenly I was angry at myself. Infuriated at the pain I must've put Edward through. How many hours had I constantly babbled to him about my mate, about how everything would be perfect once I found him? How many times had he consumed my thoughts and been the center of my attention?

Then, I was angry at Edward. A part of me knew it was irrational and unjust – but I was so confused I didn't care anymore. How dare he have feelings for me when he knew that we were both meant for something else!

That part of being human I never understood. Even as a human, I was always looking for the one. I never rolled around in the hay bales with other boys – because I was looking for _the one. _

I looked out at the window at the setting sun that colored the sky delicate colors of pink and orange. Feeling rejuvenated I grabbed a pen and paper from the top of Carlisle's orderly desk; and wrote out a note.

_Edward, _

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry for a lot of reasons – one being that I don't have the courage to say this to your face. Another for not realizing your feelings sooner, and lastly for not being able to return them. Edward, I have the ability to know that you and I could love each other, but never as much as we could love someone else. I can't cheat you out of that, nor can I do it to her. _

_I love you Edward, even if it's not the way you'd like me to,_

_Angeline. _

Placing it where Carlisle would be sure to find it, I wrote.

_Carlisle, make sure Edward get's this. Goodbye my friend – I'll see you soon._

Then I ran.


	4. Chapter 4

_Alright, so this chapter is dedicated once again to dulcesiita, who reviewed once again – and was the first. Thanks, I really appreciate your support._

_Disclaimer (LOL, I just learned you're supposed to do these) I don't own anything from the original storyline. Only the new stuff is mine. This one will be shorter, but there'll be some Jasper/Angeline in the next chapter! _

"_**One of the hardest things in life is having words in your heart that you can't utter" **_

_**James Earl Jones**_

* * *

><p>As soon as I left home; I regretted not thinking of a plan first. I had absolutely no idea where I should go – and <em>hated <em>traveling to boot. At least I wouldn't have to find hotel rooms like I would when I was human. Whenever I needed clothes, I withdrew from Carlisle's account, simply because then he could vaguely guess where I was. I knew it was probably little comfort, but at least it was something, right?

I couldn't deny that I regretted leaving that note for Edward, but I wasn't going to let him ruin my plans. It's just ... I'd never had feelings for Edward that went beyond friendship and companionship. I could never love Edward because now I knew who I was supposed to love. It was my gift but it was also a curse. I just longed for the day that Edward found his mate, and hoped it was soon.

I was glad that neither Edward or Carlisle had insisted on coming with me – this just felt oddly personal. As if it was wrong of me to bring someone else with me, sort of selfish even. Asking them to leave with me and find something that wouldn't benefit them in any way, shape or form? If anything, my mate would be a nuisance. Especially if he was a newborn – vicious and uncontrollable with thirst that would rival a thousand parched humans.

It was obvious to me that we'd have to switch him over to animal blood immediately. I paused mid stride in my run – I was currently sprinting like a comet across the southern part of New Mexico – What if he didn't want to change over? What if he didn't care about humanity?

What if he was a monster?

Would I be forced to choose between my family and my mate? Would he even want to come and live with us in the first place?

I refused to think of what would happen when I brought him home to Carlisle and ... _Edward. _

So far, I'd cleared California, Nevada and Arizona– It was a smart decision, given the summer sun it would have just a few months later– I'd also cleared Colorado that spring, and spent the summer months in with a lot of difficulty, travelling only at night and on rare overcast days. I'd been through Utah in the early fall – only to find a few thirsty newborns, and hadn't found a single vampire in neither Missouri nor Kansas that winter. I had a few troubles with a crazed vampire named Lottie in Arkansas, out to avenge the death of her mate Tyler that spring – but I'd escaped. I wasn't a fighter by nature, but I was nimble and was able to avoid things easily.

Now, don't

Although, I did meet a new friend in an Oklahoma bar in early November. I don't know what I'd even been doing there – it's not like I'd needed food or shelter. I was lonely though – extremely lonely, so I suppose I was looking for company. It was natural for vampires to travel in pairs or by themselves, given the animalistic tendencies that came with a diet of human blood. But not for someone like me, drinking animal blood allows you to remain closer to yourself – and experience ties and bonds a lot deeper. I had been with Carlisle for the last fifty years, give or take. I wasn't used to being alone.

Mary, the vampires name was Mary. Mary was a petite brunette from Nova Scotia, and a strangely powerful vampire, around the age of twenty six, perhaps twenty nine. She didn't have any special gifts, but she was surprisingly strong for her small form. Though I suppose she shouldn't be one to talk about a person being small.

I'd offered her a place with my coven of course, explaining our diet-but she'd almost politely declined. "Unnatural, your way of life," She claimed jokingly.

I'd left her with a clear view of her mate – when she'd asked about my powers of course. "Really?" Her eyes had been begun to sparkle. "You can tell who my soul mate is?"

Cringing at the word soul mate – I saw him. Tall, dark and mysteriously dark skinned. If I had to guess, South America, he wasn't dark skinned enough to be African. Mary was a great person, kind and sweet. But her need of human blood worried me, and I gently refused to travel with her.

So I searched, and when I almost gave up hope I thought of him and pushed myself forward. By now, it had been three years and a half years. Needless to say; I was sick and tired of searching. I knew I was probably being whiny but I couldn't help it. I missed my clothes – not the new ones I bought along the way. I missed my house, not wandering aimlessly through random towns and cities. Mostly I missed my family; I missed knowing I had someone to rely on if something went wrong.

That's what scared me the most about being out here. I was alone, completely alone.

What if something happened to me? I tried not to think like that, but what if?

What If I got into a fight and was killed? Carlisle and Edward would never know, they'd probably assume that I ran away with my mate.

The whirring of disturbed air behind me knocked me out of my reverie and my senses immediately kicked into overdrive. I could smell the sweet vampire tinge that mingled with the earthy smells of the woods but I didn`t recognize the scent.

I sped up, pushing my legs faster because my flight instincts had kicked in; another vampire was chasing me. But apparently I wasn't fast enough and the pause in my stride had given them the advantage. I veered off to the right, hoping to lose him – but it was no use.

It was getting closer and suddenly, a hand gripped my shoulder, swinging me effortlessly to the side. A growl rumbled from a body other than mine and my own hiss sliced through the previously calm atmosphere. I hit a tree, cracking the trunk and causing a hailstorm of braches and leaves to rain down on me. I wasted no time springing into action – I flipped myself over, landing soundly on my feet, and clawed at my opponent, digging my nails into whatever part of them I could reach.

A scream echoed through the air and I leaped out of the way, landing on a massive boulder nearby. Both my opponent and I froze – staring at each other tensely, each waiting for the other to make the next move.

I straightened.

His build reminded me of Edward – lanky and tall. But he certainly didn't resemble the elegant vampire I knew in any other way. His sandy hair was streaked with wheat, glinting in the rising sun, his skin reflecting the tiniest trace of a sparkle.

Crimson clashed with topaz as our eyes met.

He straightened out of his pose as well, taking a few steps towards me slowly – as if I was the one who'd attacked him.

"My apologies Miss," He announced.

I narrowed me eyes. "Apologies are best kept for those foolish enough to believe them, _mister_." I replied icily.

"Feisty, are we?" He cooed, his lips curling in a grin.

I scowled in response, choosing not to dignify him with a reply. He continued. "I am sorry for attacking you – this is claimed territory and I felt it needed to be defended. I hadn't realized you were an animal-drinker," he said the last words with an odd tone – sort of a mocking tilt.

I straightened out of my crouch. "How did you ...?"

He grinned. "One hears stories ... rumours about the unnatural vampires in America. Resisting their instincts and corrupting the natural order of things."

I raised an eyebrow. "I see, ever met the Volturi?"

Now it was the strangers turn to scowl. "Unfortunately, yes. That's where those opinions came from; Aro never was one to take rejection well."

I smiled – this man really had met Aro. "Yes, well. We all have our faults I suppose. Aro and his band of murderers more so."

"I'm sorry once more – but I never got your name my lovely. Mine is Garrett – vampire extraordinaire and adventurer," He trilled a wicked grin on his face again.

"Angeline," I offered.

"What're you doing here? A pretty girl such as you shouldn't wander around unprotected," He replied smoothly.

I answered his question, ignoring the 'pretty girl' part. "I'm looking for someone."

He cocked an eyebrow. "I'm someone!" He caught my hand – his own dwarfing mine- and pressed his lips to it.

I smiled, embarrassed at his outright flirting. "I'm afraid you're not to 'someone' I'm looking for."

"How do you know, lovely? I could be your dream come true," Garrett finished off with a dramatic wink.

I rolled me eyes. "Yes, well. I'm pretty sure you're not him. Let's say, I have a gift," I tapped a finger to my forehead knowingly and he laughed.

"Ah, a talented vampire. I see. Well, gorgeous – you going to show me or not?" I smiled and stared at him deeply until a face swan in front of my eyes. She was blonde, long ruler straight hair with a defined jaw and low cheekbones, but just as immortally beautiful as the rest of our race.

I gasped.

Her eyes.

Her eyes weren't the normal crimson, but golden. Identical to mine, Carlisle and Edward's. I wondered ... was this stranger a soon- to- be -sibling?

"She's definitely not me," I told him, smiling. Brief disappointment flashed in his eyes before he asked.

"What's she look like? Not a troll is she?"

"Lean, straight blonde hair, low cheekbones, arched lips and ... Golden eyes," I added on . Garrett's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"One of your coven?"

I twitched, not used of referring to my family as a coven. Even though that's what we were. A coven.

I smiled ruefully. "No I'm afraid not. But I'm assuming she will be. I've never come across another coven like us."

"There's nobody like you in the world, beautiful," he cooed, licking his lips.

I raised a challenging eyebrow. "Goodbye, Garrett."

Scowling slightly, he bowed low. "Goodbye my sweet. Perhaps one day I'll take travel the perilous journey to heaven and meet you and other angels at the gates. I want to see you with full out angel wear, wings and a halo. On second thought ... perhaps just the wings and halo. You can forget the robe," With another wink and a quick peck on my surprised lips, he was gone.

I suppose this atrocious behaviour should have made me feel ashamed and embarrassed, but it didn`t. Garrett was surprisingly easy going, and I hoped that one day I would see him again.

_Little did she know ..._

* * *

><p>After years of searching – literal years I still had nothing to show for it. I'd been gone from home, from <em>Carlisle, <em>from_ Edward, _a total of four years. Seeing as it was nearly January, it would be closer to five years.

I'd almost gave up; I was almost halfway home when my resolution returned. This was my mate – not some random man I simply wanted to see. So I remained, so I sacrificed my time and feelings to find him.

And finally, I smelt a vampire.

More than one, if I was correct – and I usually was, or liked to think I was.

It was late April in Texas, and tiny sparkles bounced off me and into the trees. It wasn't a particularly sunny day, and I needed to stop and find a telephone. I knew Carlisle and Edward had moved to Ohio, they'd called one night at a hotel I'd stopped and rented for myself with Carlisle's credit card. I'd never stopped before – this time it was to consider too possibility of going home and giving up on finding him.

They'd moved to Ohio, leaving behind the life I'd adopted as "Mrs. Angeline Cullen". They'd found another coven member in Columbus – and this one was Carlisle's _mate_. Esme Evenson was her name, now Cullen. I hadn't spoken with her on the phone, but what Carlisle had said of her; she sounded lovely. I wondered if I'd be adopted into the peronsa of Carlisle's little sister now. Obviously Esme'd be his wife or lover and Edward would probably have to be mine.

Unless I found my mate – which I was hell bent on doing, might I add.

Anyways, I'd smelt the sweetness of my kind, which only came a half second before the scent of human blood hit me. Wafting through the trees like a scent calling me to heaven, I had no choice but to follow it. It'd been only a few days since I hunted.

Now normally I'd have turned and ran away, but the fact it was spilled blood combined with the fact this vampire was unfamiliar to me drove me towards it.

I followed it out of the woods, careful to hide myself in the shadow I pressed on, following my nose. Down a dark alley and through a small space I went until I came across who I'd been looking for. I couldn't tell what color this vampire`s hair was, as it was covered in both falling snow and rusty blood. His head was down, and his arms were clamped tightly around a woman was flat brown hair.

When my scent reached him, his head snapped up and a ferocious growl echoed in my ears – like a thunder clap.

That was when I tore my eyes away from his victim and really looked at his face.

Emotions surged through me - hurt, anger, annoyance, bewilderment and most of all ... affection.

I was staring into the face of the man I'd been thinking of for the past two hundred seventeen years.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so much for reading this chapter, and I really hope you all liked it. It took me a while to write, mostly because I'm planning the next chapters, but thanks for those of you who've stuck with me. Thanks to <strong>Dalonega Noquisi<strong> and **dulcesiita **for reviewing. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm sorry this took so long, but I had some major writers block. Then I finally banged out a chapter and it sounded terrible. Angeline was this boring Mary-Sue and Jasper was this angry physco. It just sounded terrible, so I re-wrote it. So forgive my mistakes, because I was so anxious to get this out that I didn't do my usual editing process. _

_Authour's note: Tell me if I portrayed Jasper well enough. I tried. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything related to it except for Angeline and Nathaniel._

_Here we gooooo._

_And btw. A girl messaged me, and I won't mention her name, and started screaming at me about Alice and Jasper and how my story ruined everything Stephanie Meyer wanted to create between the most perfect couple on earth. And I'm like. OMG. I like, peed my pants. _

_So here's my response._

_Jasper/Alice are make-believe , thus their fictional and not 'on this earth'_

_This is clearly a JASPER/OC story, and if your hardcore Alice/Jasper then perhaps you shouldn't read this story._

_YOU'RE A COW. DON'T LIKE MY STORY? DON'T READ IT THEN? _

"**Love is just a word until someone comes along and gives it meaning."**

**-Unknown**

* * *

><p><em>Jasper's POV<em>

The woman in my grasp struggled, clawing uselessly at my hands with soft human nails. Her screams had stopped minutes ago – but it was long enough for me to suck the life out of her. I tried uselessly once more to tune out the shock and terror that was rolling off her in waves. I'd stopped worrying about it years ago, this was an inevitable part of being a vampire and it was never going to change. So I figured I might as well get over it.

Then I picked up another scent, one not from me or my prey – but another vampire. A vampire heading this way and fast and I randomly wondered why I hadn't noticed it before. Had I really been so immersed in feeding I hadn't picked it up before now?

I barely had time to react before it was in front of me.

A thunderous growl emerged as I dropped my victim and prepared to fight – that was after all – the only thing I thought two vampires could do together. But something halted me, causing a pause in my strategic attack.

It was a woman – a small girl about up to my chest bicep

Naturally she was beautiful, but that wasn't what made me pause. It was her emotions that stunned me; the sheer intensity almost knocked me off my feet. I suppose after the incident with Maria, Nettie and Lucy I should know better than to trust another vampire – particularly a woman, but I couldn't help it.

She stared at me while I tasted the mood around me. I could still feel the terror, but it was mingling with curiosity, bewilderment and such affection I could have sighed.

What I really wanted to know was this woman's name.

She stood, feet together and still, trying not to scare me off, I supposed. She smiled softly, her hands up to show she was peaceful. I scanned her face, trying to memorize every part of it because for once, this stranger didn't mean to harm me.

She had a sweet face, with intense eyes and wispy eyelashes. Her curly pale hair danced around her in the wind, her small shoulders straight and slightly hunched in a relaxed manner. She was tiny, that was for sure, but had hips and a bust that would make men twitch.

But, being a southern gentleman, he kept his eyes trained solely on her face, on her round, perfect face with her tiny nose, chubby cheeks and sweet smile.

She took a step forward and I reacted. I hissed, crouching once more. She laughed the sound echoing off the walls of the damp alley and I stiffened.

That was sound I could have heard for the rest of my life (when I was human and that was a possibility)

"My name is Angeline," She started, tilting her head and studying me just as I had done to her moments before.

I stayed silent for a moment. "Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." At the sound of my voice, her affection inflated. I wanted to ask her about it, but I knew better than to tell strangers about my gifts, I was curious though, and I wondered if she had any gifts of her own?

That put me on edge a little. What if she was dangerous?

One look at her soft smile and sweet face I knew in a second, someone who looked like that couldn't possibly be dangerous.

"Jasper," She whispered, almost more to herself than me. My entire body seemed to flex at the way she said my name. She didn't say my name in disgust, or fear, or recognition – but in a way that suggested she'd been looking for something a long time and had at last found it.

That puzzled me even more. Everything about this small creature gave me such shock that I took a small step towards her.

She took a small step towards me, now we were close enough to touch if we reached out at arm's length. It felt strange, being this close to someone, new but not unpleasant. I looked at her and she stared back at me, each of us not saying anything. I didn't know what to say?

"Would you like a drink of my prey?" didn't seem like the thing to ask a lady, and the selfish part of me wasn't too keen on letting another sip from my catch – but the southern raising I'd experience overpowered all.

I looked from my prey back to her and I could have kicked myself.

Her eyes, her eyes were not like the glowing crimson they should be or the black of someone hungry, but a deep topaz color. The most beautiful eye color of anyone I'd ever seen in both my vampiric or human life. She stared back at me, seeming oblivious to my shock.

But when she raised one nearly translucent eyebrow, I rethought my last statement. "Something wrong, Jasper?"

"Your ... Eyes ..." He didn't know what to ask; hell he didn't know what she was. From her smell she was definitely a vampire – but there was something off about her smell. Something that made it smell better with just a tinge of earthy, dirt like smell.

He was beginning to think everyone about her was better than most vampires.

She smiled and reached out for my hand. Before I even stopped to think about what I was doing, or where she was going to take me, I took her hand. And for the first time in a century, I felt what I supposed was hope. I felt something other than self pity and disgust – I felt the affection of the woman standing next to me.

* * *

><p>I didn't even try to find Charlotte and Peter, I was too eager to see where this woman was taking me.<p>

She raced with me, both equal paces, shooting through the trees like a comet. Angeline never let go of my hand, and laced our fingers through together. We ran like that for a week, heading northeast. Finally, when we reached Ohio, she stopped, skidding to a halt and pulled me back with her. I looked at her, feeling a tinge of panic. Was this it? Was she going to leave me now?

"Jasper ... I –''

"It's alright, Angeline." I cut her off, wanting to spare her the awkwardness of telling me she was leaving. "I'm dangerous and it's perfectly normal for you not to want to be around me. I won't begrudge you leaving."

Now it was her that looked confused. "Leave? I'd never leave you. I've been looking for you for over two hundred years."

"Two hundred years?" I paused. "How old are you?"

She smirked slightly. "Just over two hundred seventeen."

Then my advanced and extremely smart mind caught what she'd said. "And why, may I ask, have you been looking for me? And for that long?"

"Jasper, have you any gifts?" She looked uncertain.

"Gifts?"

"Extra talents. Things you can do?" She tried again.

Suddenly I was unsure. Should I tell this ... girl about my special gifts? Even if I felt like I knew her, even if she was kind – she was still a stranger. I didn't know what she would do if I told her. Would she manipulate me, just like Maria? Would she try to use my gift against me? I had promised myself when I left Maria. No more of anything even close to my previous life style.

"No." I said. "No," I repeated, as if saying it twice would make it true. She stared at me for a moment, whoa, her eyes really were intense. If I was human, I'd be sweating right now.

"Any reason you repeated it twice?" She asked and began walking again. I walked beside her, still holding her hand.

"It's nothing," I repeated firmly, hoping she understood it was a touchy subject – or at least hoping for a subject change. "Any reason you've relentlessly searched for me for so long?"

She smiled shyly. "Well, it's rather complicated ... and I just met you and I really don't want to scare you off."

I squeezed her hand. "I can handle it, trust me."

"Trust you," she whispered. "Okay, but remember. You wanted to know ... I asked you if you had any talents, well I have one." I cocked a blonde eyebrow. Now that my face was clean and a recent rain shower had washed the blood out of my hair and off my body. She'd made me get rid of my blood soaked clothes as soon as we left the alley. She left me waiting and bought me new clothes, smiling when she came out and thrust the bag in my arms. When I'd asked her what had made her so happy, she simply replied "They know I'm home." But in those simple words, her sadness was so great that I hadn't had the nerve to ask who 'they' were.

I paid attention again when she started to explain. "I don't have a powerful gift like tracking or shielding. Mine's simple, simple and small. Some call it 'mate-sensory'. Just a fancy way of saying I can tell who a person's mate is."

I mulled it over for a few seconds. "Mates? Do you mean... Soul mates?" I scoffed internally, I'd never believed in soul mates, not when I was human and not now.

She smiled. "Sceptical. You're not the first. Not a soul mate, per say. The heart is capable of loving a lot of different people. I like to call it a great love. There's just one person – one person that you're designed for. One person that compliments everything about you perfectly. They're almost like a soul mate, but I despise that term."

"A 'great love'? Sounds interesting. So ... you can visualize them?"

She smiled; I was beginning to notice she did that a lot. "Precisely. I can see only their face, but I can't tell who they are, where they are, where they're from. Lord, I can't tell you their name."

"Ah, so it's sometimes more of a hindrance than a help to you?" I asked. I wondered; had this creature found her mate? Her 'one great love'? A pang hit me in the chest and I realized how attached I'd become to this woman and I almost snarled at myself. How could I do this to myself? Was I really so lonely I was willing to attach myself to someone who was only doing this out of some form of pity?

Which made me wonder something, where were we going? Why had she looked for me for so long? Who was 'they'? Did she have a mate? And the most mysterious question, how were her eyes golden instead of black or red? Suddenly I was angry. She'd ignored my questions, and I wanted answers. I wanted answers right now.

I stopped, as fluid as a cat and she skidded out and looked back at me, stopping in the middle of explaining something about people she'd met while looking for me. She stared back at me, but before I could even ask question, she began to talk.

"Jasper ... you have some questions? Please, ask."

I twisted my mouth to the side before asking my first question. "Where are we going?"

"I belong to a coven. More of a family really, I've been with Carlisle for a long time. There are four of us, Edward, Esme, Carlisle and I," She explained, smiling warmly as she spoke of her coven. "Five now including you. That's where were going, we have a permanent residence. We don't travel from place to place, other than every eight or nine years."

I beat down the hope that swelled in my chest at the thought of belonging to a coven. "How are your eyes golden?" I kept a straight face, though my curiosity was killing me.

"You drink human blood, correct?" She continued on without waiting for me to answer her obvious question. "I'm not like you. None of my family is; we don't drink human blood. We drink the blood of animals."

I froze as shock rolled over me like a bulldozer. My mind tried to wrap itself around the possibility of drinking animal's blood. That explained the earthy scent, and the non – red eyes. How had nobody but her family thought of this before? How had _I _not thought of it? I mean, blood was blood right? I wondered if it tasted differently.

It was like a puzzle fitting itself together in my mind. Her disgust at witnessing me drink human blood, and also the distance she kept from the freshly spilt blood. Why she'd gotten rid of clothes, I imagine being near human blood while resisting it was not an easy task.

I was joining her coven ... did that mean I had to conform? Not that I wanted to keep drinking human blood, but ... did I have enough self control to do it? I imagine someone would be there to help me, but did I really even want to try? Would it be easy to switch, or very difficult. Would they abandon me if I slipped up and murdered someone?

We ran in silence for a couple minutes as I thought it over.

What would her coven be like? Would they accept me? And which was her mate, Carlisle or Edward?

"Angeline? Which of the two men is your mate?"

She slowed and moved closer to me. She turned me to face her and grabbed both of my hands. Looking into eyes, her smile faltered. "Neither."

"Neither?" I asked, honestly I was a little relieved.

"Neither. I told you Jasper, I've been searching for you for two hundred years."

My expression must have been quite comical, as my eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and my jaw dropped. I realized it was naive of me to believe she'd just decided to bring let me join her coven. She'd been looking for me for so long and nobody would look that long for something not important. I was a little flattered that she'd been searching so long for me but at the same time, I was floored.

"Me?" I asked and my voice surprisingly calm.

She threw her head back and laughed, curls bouncing down her back. "Yes, Jasper. You. I've looked all over the world for you – you have no idea the relief it is to finally have you. To know your name." She laced our fingers and stroked my hand with her thumb.

"I'm your mate? And your mine? You're positive?" As soon as I said it, she scowled.

"Why does everyone doubt my gift?" She muttered angrily.

"I didn't mean it that way. I mean ... are you positive about me? That I'm the one?" I asked nervously. I suddenly felt very guilty about lying to my... 'Mate' about not having a gift. "Angeline. I lied to you. I do have a gift; I can sort of feel emotions. I can change them also, manipulate them. I can calm down a hoard of angry people, or excite a lethargic crowd."

She stared at me, smiling still. "Jasper, please don't lie to me. You can tell me anything – you're not alone anymore."

I smiled genuinely, gazing at her. Then she was in my arms, holding me close. She smelt amazing and it felt _so right _holding me in her arms. She wrapped her tiny arms around my middle, her head tucked into my chest, and I smirked at how short she was. Her affection floated around her like a cloud of the sweetest perfume ever made. I twisted my hands in her hair, feeling the thick curls swing around us.

Then I heard them and I could tell from the way Angeline stiffened that she did too. She turned towards the sounds, still in my embrace. And she smiled as I stiffened like a protective piece of timber in her arms. "Jasper, darling. Are you ready to meet your new family?"

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! REVIEW! I REPEAT, REVIEW! <em>

_Special thanks to __**Dalonega Noquisi, dulcesiita, tedmynameisfred **__and __**Saiyuo12 **__for reviewing and to everyone who favourited and alerted. Thanks!_

_Next up: Jasper meets the Cullens, Angeline and Edward meet again._


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews guys, they really keep my motivated, and I'm glad you didn't think Jasper was too off base. _

_Here's the long awaited Angeline/Edward meet again. Sorry that this is a bit shorter, I just really wanted to get it out here. _

"**Love is the passion we feel inside our hearts that we can't hide. We pretend to hide it, but it burns us more and more until the pain grows and grows and never ends."**

**-Unknown**

_Angeline POV_

I was so caught up in the excitement of hugging Carlisle that I almost missed the woman holding his hand. She was smiling nervously at me, keeping her grip on Carlisle's hand tight. Her long, light brown almost caramel colored hair was tied up; her red eyes stared at me. She mid-height and had curves like mine, but hers seemed more ... Unnatural. Almost, after- pregnancy curves. I wondered if this woman had a baby in her other life.

"Hello! You must be Esme! Carlisle's told me all about you of course, and, how rude of me. My name`s Angeline and this is my ... JASPER!" I babbled, and grabbed onto Jasper's hand, lurching him forward from where he was awkwardly standing behind me.

The reaction to him was immediate. Esme gasped a little and skidded back a step, and Carlisle flinched away from Jasper. As I looked from my family to Jasper I realized it must have been because of his scars. I'd gotten so used of looking at them through both our time spent together and the visions, thanks my gift, that they didn't scare or bother me.

Once Carlisle realized he was being extremely rude, he snapped out of it and offered Jasper his hand. "You must be Angeline's mate. Jasper, was it? I'm Carlisle Cullen."

Jasper shook his hand stiffly. "Jasper Whitlock."

I looked around for the first time, noticing that Edward wasn't anywhere to be seen. I looked at Carlisle who seemed to be staring at me while Esme and Jasper exchanged pleasantries. He gestured towards the house with a jerk of his eyes. I nodded and without excusing myself ran in the direction of the house.

I expected Edward to be in the house, but instead he was sitting on the steps, gazing in the opposite direction. I slowed, coming to a stop and wondering what I should do next. Should I leave? Sit down next to him? Stand in front of him so he can't avoid me?

"Carlisle and Esme seem to like him," He said, with no bitterness of anger – the emotions I expected to see. Though ... maybe he was hiding it. I'll have to ask Jasper what he's feeling later.

"Jasper? Is that his name?" He asked and again I stayed silent. I just ... literally had no idea what to say. Was I supposed to apologize, I knew I had nothing to be sorry for – I couldn't help that I wasn't supposed to end up with him. Though I felt as if I should apologize.

"You don't have to apologize for anything, Angeline. Your right, it's not your fault. You have no reason to be guilty," He whispered, rubbing his hands together in an oddly human gesture. Carlisle and I had mastered looking like human's, mannerisms and such, but Edward didn't. When I left he'd stood still, sat stiff and a board and had unblinking eyes – thus he wasn't aloud out in the public eye. But now, he seemed looser and relaxed, all the stress and anger about being turned seemed to have left his body.

"You've been gone a long time, Angeline. Six and a half years."

So much for not feeling guilty.

"Don't feel bad. Everyone is entitled to have everything they want. Some may not be as determined as you to get it – but you should have everything you want. If Jasper is what you want ... have him. I do think you should tell him about this conversation though ... and about my feelings ..." he added awkwardly.

"So ... you're not angry with me?"

"I could never be angry with you."

* * *

><p>I soon learned that Esme was a woman who never sat down. It was entirely possible that her knees weren't able to bend. She flitted around the house, fluffing cushions and tidying up. Not that there was much too tidy up – us not eating and all.<p>

I did notice the change in Carlisle, however. He was happier, not as lonely and he also spent more time at home with us than at the hospital. I was slightly peeved that neither Edward nor I mattered as much to Carlisle as Esme – being that he'd never reduced his work hours for us. Then I'd look at Jasper, and I realized deep down that none of my family mattered as much to me as Jasper did.

Jasper fit into the family a little roughly, but he managed.

Carlisle took to him naturally – his thirst for new information over rode his caution about his scars. He asked Jaspers numerous amounts of questions about the south and the war and plenty on Newborn vampires and how you could manipulate them to use them in war.

I myself never understood how to manipulate newborns, especially mass amounts like in the south. One newborn was difficult to control, not to mention hundreds.

Jasper had told me his story the day we arrived. I took him on a tour of the house – including the room that was now his own – and sitting on the steps of our house whilst Edward was out ... running or doing whatever he seemed to do allot of now a days and Carlisle had took Esme hunting. Esme was a little bashful around Jasper and I still, and preferred hunting with only Carlisle. I guessed she was still a little embarrassed seeing as her clothing was always raggedy and blood soaked whilst Carlisle's remained pristine and unwrinkled.

He told me of lying to his parents, lying to the state about his age so he could be a soldier in the war, and most of all lying to himself.

"I was stupid," he'd told me. "Chomping at the bit to get away from home. My parents were farmers, grandparents and great grandparents. My brother wanted the farm, but it was to be handed over to me. I didn't want it, I never wanted it. I wanted glory, I wanted to be like the boys from my school – the ones I watched ride away in handsome soldier uniforms. So I lied, and when Maria changed me, god did I wish for my simpleton lifestyle, to be back on the farm with my father tending to the cows. Luckily for me I found a friend in Peter, a newborn vampire much like myself. But I careless – I was stupid. I believed with all my heart that Maria loved me. The truth was that she only needed me, never loved me. Maria loved war so much that there was no room left in her heart for me. I began to hate myself, hate my life. So when Peter and Charlotte left, I left with them. I left everything I thought I needed – I wandered with them. But it was still there, the hate for myself. I had to feel everything that my prey felt, the fear and anguish. It ran through me as if they were my own emotions, but I could also feel the safeness and love radiating from Peter and Charlotte's relationship. And I wanted it; I wanted to have someone who _could _love me back, someone who wouldn't use me as a pawn. I wanted someone to love me for I was, and who I am. So I left, for years I travelled on my own, not willing to leave the country I called home. I never returned to my house, to my family. I couldn't bear to see them living normal human lives while I was stuck like this, _forever. _And then, one day while I was feeding in northern Texas, when this beautiful angel saved my life."

I'd giggled. "Did this angel have a name?"

"I believe it was Angeline..."

Much to my displeasure we still hadn't kissed. I knew this that being in a coven like this was a whole new way of life for Jasper, he'd been with us for about a week and a half. His feelings were still developing for me, still growing and changing. Mine had evolved decades before; I was basically in love with him. I was careful not to show my emotions around Jasper – who had the sometimes annoying gifts of sensing others emotions. So I guess I simply had to be patient and let his feelings grow naturally, but patience is not one of my virtues.

Since it had only been a week since his last meal, Jasper wasn't thirsty. I'd always wondered – if drinking animal blood wasn't satisfying, maybe that was why hunger came quicker. I was starting to get thirsty, my golden eyes darkening day by day until they became a dark black.

Finally, the day came for Jasper to try our way of life.

While he didn't seem too enthusiastic about it, he was willing to try. So it was decided that Edward would watch through Jasper's thoughts, and Carlisle and Esme would intercept if there were any problems. I was to accompany my mate on his first hunt – a fact that Jasper was a little embarrassed about.

"I feel like you're my proud mother, escorting her little boy to his first day of school," He'd remarked, reading a local newspaper non-committedly.

"Well – I am proud of you, Jasper. And you will learn a couple of things. At least if I have my way," I replied, flipping through a women's fashion magazine and circling future purchases with a black felt.

Edward – who was sitting quietly in the next room – chose then to speak up. " 'if'? You always get your way, Angeline."

I smiled, flipped my hair over one shoulder. "I don't see anything wrong with that."

So here we were, dashing through the thick bush, my eyes on Jasper who was running at a steady pace beside me. But I could feel the tension in the air, the nervous energy rolled off him in waves.

I skidded to a halt, and so did he, digging his heels in the ground so that when he stopped he left two deep grooves in the ground. I had barely left a trail of footsteps. I smiled at him tenderly, and stepped back from him.

"Angeline?" He questioned his southern drawl thick and warm. I loved his voice, I'd waited so long to hear it – and now that I had I was certainly not disappointed.

"Inhale, Jasper. You've hunted before, perhaps not for the same source. But this is basically the same thing – feel everything around you. Hear the breaths they take. Smell the blood running through their veins," She whispered, melting into the trees around him.

Jasper stood still for a moment, as if afraid, before cautiously inhaling once – a deep throaty breath that signalled that he was hunting now. Instantly his nose wrinkled, a line appearing between his eyebrows.

Angeline snickered from her hiding place in the trees. "You'll adjust to it, darling."

And then he was gone, he was fast, faster than herself, almost as fast as Edward – and stronger too. Angeline glided alongside him, always watching. He flew across the snow, not even hesitating before taking down a sturdy wolf with thick silver hair. It snapped at him, and he snapped back. The wolf, if startled, didn't show it and leapt at Jasper, clawing at his marble hard skin but not leaving the faintest of scratches. Within a minute or two, its dead body hit the ground with a thud, not a drop of blood running from the body.

This continued for a while – at least an hour, while Jasper took out half a pack. I took one or two on the side, always keeping part of my attention on him. It was natural for a vampire trying to switch to gorge themselves, you never could be too safe. Jasper seemed extra greedy, though given his background, I understood. There was a never ending supply of human blood, he never had to learn self control as a newborn – when he was thirsty, he drank.

Once he was at least partially satisfied, he looked up and I and almost I laughed – _almost. _His shirt was completely shredded, and it was nearly red from all the blood. His hair was swept back – his curls matted with mud and blood.

"Angeline," He looked troubled. "Edward ... he seem`s ..."

"Jaded?" I replied sarcastically, arching an eyebrow.

"That's one way of phrasing it. He seems ... sad. Actually, he feels sad. Overwhelmingly sad, and normally I would take it as a reaction to vampirism, but it is exacerbated whenever around _you," _He looked confused and a bit angry but I flinched. I`d hoped to keep this secret from Jasper for at least a bit longer.

What if he got mad and left me? Left me to deal with the sympathetic Carlisle, the almost overwhelmingly motherly Esme and the smug Edward?

"Jasper ... there's something you need to know.." I trailed off, completely unsure of how he would react.

"He loves you," Jasper finished for me, much to my embarrassment and shock. "He's very careful to hide it from me – but once, when we were talking about the future, how we'd promised never to lie to each other, he slipped up. I felt it so strong that for a second I was baffled, until I realised that he was in love with you! Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged my tiny shoulders. "I don't know, I was afraid of how you'd react. What you'd do. Are you going to leave me?"

"Never" he hissed sharply, smiling at her warmly. His smiled faltered. "Do you ... love him?"

I batted my eyelashes. "Jasper. The only man – vampire or human – on earth I've ever loved, do love, or will love is you."

He held out his hand in a warm gesture, and she took it, ignoring the feeling of slick blood on her hands – because this now meant that he was excepted. He was here. He was hers.

"I love you too, my darlin'."

Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Now here we are – back on track with the Cullens. I hope everyone`s enjoyed the story so far. So: without further ado, here's the chapter. **

"_**Doubt thou stars are fire, doubt that the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar but never doubt that I love you." – Shakespeare**_

ROSALIE.

_Angeline's POV_

I sighed again, holding my drink and raising it high to clink it with another passing man who eyed me when he thought I wasn't looking. Women around me giggled, and the men slurred, half were sauced already.

It was the dirty thirties but when you looked around this room, it wasn't the impression you got. Everyone here was decked out in their finest clothes and most luxurious jewellery (trying to prove to everyone just how _unpoor _they were)

Jasper had stayed home because he couldn`t handle being around so many humans yet (given his past history) and Esme had wondered off towards the band as soon as we arrived. So I was left to my own devices as Carlisle was whisked away by one of the daunting women – all enquiring about his mystery woman.

"Is it true? Does he have a woman in his life?"

I turned to see a tall, thin woman in a sparkly silver gown and thin silver slippers. Her hair was fluffy and she looked ready for the glitz and glamour of the Ritz instead of a function in Rochester.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Pleased to meet you, I'm Angeline Cullen. Carlisle's sister," I said, flashing her my most dazzling smile, hoping to get her off my case. I'd been harassed ne too many times about Carlisle's romantic status.

"That`s nice dear, now about Carlisle?" She persisted, her rouge lips wet from saliva.

I smirked back at her, and resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I seriously regretted coming to this with Carlisle, I could be at home spending time with Jasper or trying to mend my relationship with Edward.

That was another surprising part of my life. Edward – known for his sullenness and his proneness to drama and flare – had completely forgotten about being in love with me. He acted like nothing had happened, and when I raved about it, Jasper sourly admitted that Edward's feelings were mixing with acceptance.

I was jarred from my thoughts when I was rudely shouldered and almost sloshed my untouched drink. Rosalie Hale – all plush hair and shining pearls and ruffled blue dress – was glaring at me quite rudely as she walked by with her fiancé and a diamond the size of the Ritz.

For some reason unknown to us, she hated us with a fashion. Trashed us behind our backs, claiming we were foreign and weird.

Jasper revealed she was jealous.

But I turned a blind eye and wouldn't believe that she could be _that _petty. I was human once, pretty enough, and those emotions never ruled my opinions over people or caused me to degrade them to my peers. But perhaps it was jealousy, judging by the way she was rubbing her shoulder.

Poor girl, shouldering me was like running into a brick wall.

Suddenly, there was a hand holding mine, leaning against me with her hip to one side. Esme`s smile was dazzling and whole hearted, oblivious to the ignorant stares of Carlisle's admirers. Her empire waisted, dark green dress stood out in a sea of pink and whites. Her long caramel hair was swept over one shoulder, shining in the bright lights the party had to offer.

My own hair was in an elaborate updo of curls, braids and twists – if I was human, the sheer amount of pins would have caused my neck to hurt. I was decked to the nines in a long, soft coat dress with a jewelled belt. The material fell to my knees, giving way to stocking and strappy high heels.

I noticed her eyes darted around the room nervously, eying the women. "There's so many of them," she whispered.

"Humans?" I wondered, speaking low so nobody else would be able to overhear.

"No, women. And they're all so ... skinny," She huffed the last word, tugging at the slim waist of her dress. This surprised me; Esme was usually quiet and sweet – and now she inhumanly gorgeous. I didn't take her to be the insecure type.

I scoffed. "Esme, we're ten times as beautiful as any woman here."

"Yes, Angeline. I know, but-''

"I don't want to hear it. Esme, honey, who wants a twig when you can have the _whole _tree?" I smiled at her, and I saw the faintest twitch of her upper lip.

* * *

><p>When I got home I threw my shoes into my closet. Jasper – for his part refused to share a room with me because we weren't married and it was against his southern morals. I understood where he was coming from, and didn`t push it.<p>

He was however, lounging on my carpet reading a collection of French poetry, one of the things I took from my home before I left France. I knew he heard me, but he was either ignoring me or engrossed in the book. I sat, carefully watching him, as I had many times before.

His scars – layered and deep. His hair – honey colored and perfectly in place. His mouth – quirked to one side. His eyes – melting and looking at me with amusement.

"See anything you like?" He drawled, smugly.

"Mmm, maybe. Though I might have to trade up – I hear the next models have cupholders," I said, bouncing towards my closet, and pulling fresh sheets off. Esme and I were the only ones in the house who did this. We had spare rooms, decorated with the finest of furniture that we'd never use. Edward didn't even have a bed, Esme had a spacious couch, and Carlisle had a chair. I was the only one with a bed – I guess it made me feel more ... _human._

I grabbed the lilac colored ones, and with a flock of my wrists, the cream ones were off my bed and folded beside me.

"I still do not understand, why you insist on doing that – crazy woman," He wound his arms around me from behind.

I shrugged into his chest, "I figure if I really want to be in my bed, others will follow." I smiled, patting my bed affectionately.

Jasper's growl rumbled in his throat – it was incredibly sexy. "Others?"

"Oh, yes. My other lovers will simply adore these sheets," I replied, biting back a giggle.

Suddenly I was face down in the sheets, and Jasper's lips were on my jaw, it was my weak point and he knew it. He was half laying on me and I could feel every stiff muscle in his entire body, his hand was running along my side, making me shiver. I knew I'd have goosebumps if it were possible!

"The only man allowed near this bed, is myself," He barked, rolling off me.

Thank god he did – I was so ... turned on that I had to stifle it. Jasper, was smiling smugly at me, but the same look was in his eyes.

"I was thinking, "I murmured in his ear, pulling him closer. "Isn't it about time you got married?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure I'm the marrying type," He replied saucily.

I kept my eyes down – I suppose I deserved that for teasing him.

"Is that what you want?" He asked – several moments later - pleasantly surprised.

"Is that what you want?" I countered.

He pulled something out of the inside pocket of his jacket and slipped it onto my finger. I looked down and almost feinted. It was gorgeous – and timeless, so I could wear it forever. Timeless – and HUGE. It consisted of a large, round diamond, with three rows of little diamonds around it, and the entire band- which twisted around my finger like vines- was covered in small, glittery diamonds.

"The owner almost had a stroke when I purchased this," He replied, sounding smug.

I kissed him, rubbing the end of my nose against his.

"Will you marry me?" He whispered into my hair.

"No – I was only going to keep the ring."

* * *

><p>I could smell the blood before I saw her. In the distance, like music turned low, I could hear men laughing. I looked down at the figure, matted hair and bathed in her own blood. Until I swept her long, darkened hair off her face I hadn't thought it to be Rosalie Hale.<p>

I smothered a gasp – only having to obtain an ounce of restraint. I was getting quite good at it, almost as good as Carlisle.

I wanted to leave her here, she was too easily recognizable, but a part of me that had apparently been adapted from Carlisle wouldn't let me. Willing myself to be stronger than I ever had to be, and picked her up, holding her with only my fingers and as far away from my body as possible. I was glad it was dark out, people might question one how one of the smallest ladies in town could lift someone like that.

I ran, ran so fast that if anyone did see me, all they'd see was the flash of my blonde hair, I wasn't the fastest in our family – Edward was, but I was a vampire and I decided to put that to good use.

As I slammed through the door, the family looked up and Carlisle was at my side in a second. I could hear Esme ushering a stiff, lock jawed Jasper from the room. Edward was still beside me, though.

I'm a tad ashamed to admit that when it came to Carlisle actually biting her – I had to leave.

* * *

><p>"Rosalie <em>Hale<em>! Angeline! What were you thinking?" Edward questioned, incredulous. Jasper stiffened behind me, ready to protect me in a moment's notice. I squeezed the arm that was wrapped around my waist.

"What exactly should I have done, then, Edward? Left her in the streets to die?" I hissed.

Edward flinched, as he always did when I was angry with him. "Hundreds of people die every day – why did you have to save _Rosalie Hale_?"

"And what has she ever done to you?"

He thought for half a second, opening the door with a little too much force and stomping down the stairs. "She's too easily recognizable, she's known around here and we just got settled."

"Well, Princess Edward – you'll have to get over it because we're going to need to move again."

A hiss resonated from halfway down the stairs.

* * *

><p>I was beginning to agree with Edward on the subject of Rosalie Hale. She spent the first four and a half hour in front of the mirror in Edward's room, staring at her face and repeating the word 'beautiful'. I'd heard other women complain about her shallowness – but I thought they'd been exaggerating.<p>

Apparently I was wrong.

* * *

><p>Carlisle insisted on taking Rosalie on her first hunt himself, he felt robbed because I'd taken both Edward and Jasper – and Edward had taken Esme. Apparently it had gone well, though Rosalie was a bit of a priss she was surprisingly agile and aggressive.<p>

The only person Rosalie had ever talked to in our family was Esme, so when she sat next to me on our porch one early morning in June, I was thoroughly surprised.

We sat, the most beautiful things for thirty miles as we sparkled in the rising sun.

"I wish I could feel the sunlight, but all I feel is cold," She murmured, examining her sparkly skin.

I took her hand, expecting her to recoil, but she didn't, she flipped her hand and grasped mine like a child scared to lose its mother.

"I didn't want this life," She murmured again, leaning against me, resting the side of her head against the side of her head on top of mine. "I was so close. _So close. _To having everything I wanted – a husband, a family, a house. A life .."

"Rosalie. If Royce," She stiffened and locked her jaw at the sound of his name. "Hadn't attacked you that night – he would have another time."

"I know how you feel..." I reminisced, thinking about my past life for the first time in a long time. "When I was human, in France back In the early 1700's, I was sought after. I had countless suitor's, forever asking for my hand before they'd spoken a word to me. My father – Pierre Bela'voire – a French count, was wise, a handsome man with a shapely moustache and a tall, curved figure. My mother – Aveline Molyniux-Bela'voire, was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. Long, blonde hair that glinted in the sunshine, and the prettiest blue eyes I'd ever seen."

Rosalie waited silently, and I could feel the rest of our family freeze inside the house. Listening to a story I'd never shared before – not even with Jasper.

"I had five sisters, all pretty but one – Claudia, was the disappointment and shame of my family. Ironically, she was my favourite sisters, the youngest besides me. The only daughter to be cursed with wispy black hair and dull brown eyes and sparse lashes. I remember her wishing for her hair to grow thick and shiny or her eyes to change to sparkling blue so that my mother would love her. She ran away from home after marrying a poor, travelling musician – a disgrace that my parents never acknowledged. In their eyes, Claudia was no longer their daughter."

"My eldest sisters, Solange and Denise, were jezebels, rolling around in haystacks with the boys and lying to our parents. I remember being ashamed that we were related, thinking that no man wanted to marry a jezebels, and they'd be condemned to be mistress' their entire lives."

"The other two, Aubree and Therese were quiet, the non-noticeable, intelligent ones. I was the little girl, the romantic, the unrealistic dreamer. Yet the boys loved me. Once my elder sisters were all unhappily married, it fell to me. I was courted, desired by many. The one day, the handsomest suitor I'd ever seen in my life came. He told me he was a rich man, who had come all the way to Versailles to marry me."

"He had dark hair that was nicer than even my mothers, glowing dark eyes that sucked me and made me feel like I was floating, and skin as pale as washed stone that had been bleached by the sun. He was charming, and talked me into believing in hope and created a splendid vision of the love we would share, the beautiful children we were sure to produce. My parents were enamoured with him as much as I was. And soon, were engaged and left to return to Italy. However, we didn't make it far before I was bitten and the burning began. I cried for my love to save me, little did I know that he was on to bite me."

"A vampire?" Rosalie breathed, shocked. She turned her entire body to face me.

"Indeed."

"Who was it? How'd be introduce himelf?"

"Aro of Volterra."

* * *

><p>Hope you like it!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and please remember to review. And this might be short, but wait until you see the cliffhanger. LOLOLOL. I'm evil (insert evil smily face)**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything from the original series.**

* * *

><p>For weeks, it seemed an icy silence has descended upon the Cullen household, gripping each occuppent like an invisible hand. Jasper wasn't talking to Angeline, Angeline wasn't talking to Jasper, Rosalie wasn't talking to anyone, and Esme and Carlisle were trying to talk to anyone who would listen.<p>

It was established for sometime that Jasper was the drama queen - well, king, however you want to put it. Angeline was the diplomat, the one trying to sort out everything. But God help whoever Angeline got angry with, she'd blow up and scream and rage - but she'd get over it eventually. Jasper was one to linger on his angry feelings, if he was angry. He'd simply freeze you out.

Jasper was staring moodily out the window, trying to ignore the person he could feel on the other side of the door, fingering his white bow tie nervously, wondering how he looked. What would Angeline think? Would she be impressed? Would she be disapointed? Or ... would she even care? He supposed that however she treated him, he kind of deserved it.

Actually, he majorly deserved it.

The knocking sounded agian, and Jasper sighed. "You might as well come in," he said in monotone, not raising his voice as he knew the person on the otherside would hear him perfectly. Unsuprisingly, it was Esme. Clad in a soft, white gown that both enhanced her curves and slimmed her figure and a long, filmy white veil covering smooth, pinned ringlets. A large, oval diamond sat sparkling subtley on her finger - a token of Carlisle's affection and his readiness to commit his life - or existance - to her and only her.

Weddings - Jasper wondered if Angeline would still want to bind herself in marriage to him. It meant allot to him; that someone was willing to take on his name even with all the secrets and dark marks that came with it. Meant allot that someone still thought it was a good enough name to have.

In fact, names in general were a hard thing to scoot around these days. So many people, all looking old enough to be out on their own, living together was strange to allot of humans, so it was explained to them like this :

Jasper and Angeline were engaged, and had moved here from down south. Angeline and Rosalie were the underage siblings of Carlisle, sent here once their parents died in a tragic car accident. Edward was Rosalie's fiance, a rich man from upstate. It was alwas amusing to watch Rosalie hang off of Edward's arm in public with a dazzling, lovestruck smile on her face while all she was feeling was disgust.

Back to Esme - it surprised Jasper that she came to see him, as Esme was the one he'd had the least amount of contact with since he'd joned the Cullen coven. She looked radiannt, and looked at him with such motherly affection that Jasper had a wave of nausea, missing his mother even though he couldn't remember her face. He flung himself into her arms, careful not to wrinkle her dress of squish her.

It felt weird hugging a woman that came up to his shoulders. Maria - he shuddered as he thought her name - had never hugged, it was too affectionate. Kissing and sex was another thing, because all that was really about control and pleasure, taking and gaining from one another. Angeline was so tiny that the top of her head reached the bottom of his chest, almost bordering on abdomen. Hugging her felt so dazzling, like he never wanted to let go, never wanted to stop touching her.

Esme's made him want to sob, it was so warm, so comforting that he felt as though she was his biological birth mother.

"Esme, you look lovely," he complemented easily, a habit leftover from his human days. He guessed you could take the boy out of the south, but you can't take the south out of a boy.

"Thank you dear." She looked like she wasn't going to continue, but then her eyes flickered and she went on. "How ... how are things between you and Angeline?"

Jasper sighed. How were they? They were amazing until three weeks ago.

_*Flashback*_

_Jasper sat alone in the middle of his floor, the only light in the room coming from the headllights streaming through the thick trees. Head bowed, fingers digging into the foreign wood floors and every muscle in his body was clenched so hard that a slight breeze would blow him over. Angeline hesitated in the doorway, unaware of how Jasper would react if she spoke. _

_Suddenly, he was in front of her, a hand gripping her arm. She flinched, forgetting how quick and quiet he was. Taking the flinch as a response to his contact, he let go like she burned him. _

_"Why are you here?" he asked, scowling at the window, his reflection was easy to see to Angeline, the glass so clear it reflected images as well as a mirror. Her eyes flashed, like stormclouds revealing a coming storm. _

_"You know why - Jasper-" she began, and stopped without an interuption. She truly had no idea what to say, in her experience, there really was nothing to say. _

_'I'm sorry?'_

_'It's okay?'_

_'I forgive you?'_

_None of these really seemed to work given the situation. He was looking at her now, his head turned slightly, eyes harder than she'd ever seen him. _

_"Is this is then? Are you coming to tell me that I'm not welcome anymore? That I should pack my things and go?" He muttered, a low growl building in his throat. _

_"What? No! Never! Jasper! How could you think something like that? I have been searching for you ever since before you were born-" She argued, practically foaming at the mouth._

_"And I'm a dissapointment. I don't need Edwards talent to know what you think of me."_

_"You are still Jasper to me, still my Jasper," She whispered, reaching for his hand and when he jerked away from her, she dug her fingernails into her palm until the pain allowed her push back her emotions, she didn't want Jasper to get the wrong idea about how she was feeling. _

_Jasper was silent for a moment, thinking her words through. Never, never, did he want her to feel like she was his. Because ... what if he ruined her? Marrying her was a punishment, a punishment for her. What had this sweet creature ever done to deserve to be loved by him. _

_Angeline. Beautfiul Angeline._

_He was scared to love her, scared to ruin the perfection that was her. So he sucked in an unecassary breath, and tastes the blood that still on his lips, and see's the flash of dark hair, and the shock in green eyes and closes his eyes preparing for what he's about to do. _

_"I'm a monster, Angeline. You don't deserve this - nobody does. So, this ... this ... relationship ... is over. I'm afraid that I can't do this anymore. I can't love you anymore,we're too different" He said, impressed and amazed at his lying skills. These pleasant feelings die in his throat when he see's her face crumple and her nose scrunch up which he knows means she's going to cry. _

_"No, no, no, Jasper, Jaz, please, I, no, Jaz, We can, we can fix this, I, please,please, don't, don't leave, I , Love, Jaz, Jasper, PLEASE." She studders between stomach curling sobs, flinging herself at him and clinging to him. He sighed, peeeling the emotional female off of him and triyng to keep his composure. Why had he assumed it would be easy. After five years, did he think she would willingly let him walk out of her life?_

_She tensed when he took her hand and he forced a smile. Ouch. "You are perfection personified. Which is why, why this will never work. We are different, and don't deny it because you know it's true."_

_And Angeline didn't talk, didn't blink, didn't move a muscle._

_"Alright. Fine - we're done. I won't bother you any further. But, please, please Jasper, don't leave. Remember who you are. Remember that you have a family. Remember that no matter how you feel about me, I'll always love you. Always."_

_And only after she closed the door did Jasper let a silent sob rack his strong shoulders. Apparently, doing the right things didn't feel very good, maybe he should have just stuck to doing the wrong things. He had to force himself to remain still while every cell in his body screamed at him to follow her, to apologize. To take her in his arms and sob and beg for her forgiveness. _

_*End Flashback*_

Esme was staring at him, still there and waiting patiently. Jasper was embarassed to admit that he was shaking with sobs. Esme was staring at him with such love that age-old childish instincts came into play and he needed the santuary of his mother. He threw himself at her and nuzzled her while she wrapped her arms around him.

"I messed everything up and now she will never forgive me," His voice hitching on the 'never' part.

"Honey, you don't know that. Angeline is a kind person, and she loves you, just apologize."

"I can't do that. What if that makes me weak?"

"Jasper," Esme scolded, holding him away from her body to get a better look at his face. "Apologizing simply means that you care more about her and your relationship than you do about your ego."

... Later at the wedding...

Through the ceremony Jasper couldn't help but stare at Angeline. Angeline with swining hair and floaty pink dress with diamonds glinting on her wrists everytime she moved. Angeline and her bright, foxy grin as Carlisle and Esme exchanged vows and the delicious smell of humans that he tried to abstain from as he held his breath.

It was a small affair, and everyone outside the Cullen clan were under the impression that this was a renewal of vows, preformed after five years of marriage. Every male in the room was fighting to keep their attention on the happy couple and not on Angeline and Rosalie, who were seating in the first row. Rosalie's hair fell as blonde smooth waves of pure silk down her back, her copious amounts of gold jewlery glittered, accenting her now golden eyes and what a dress that Jasper could only describe as a 'swing dress'. It literally meant that it was an emerald green dress that was tight down to her pelvis and then flared out to just below her knee's.

The people in attendance were fellow nurses and doctors from the hospital and a few women that had befriended the ellusive Cullen woman, and few of Angeline's friends from her retail therapy in town.

Afterwards, when the sweet songs begain to play, and Esme and Carlisle danced together, lost in eachothers eyes Jasper felt the urge to reach over and grab Angeline's hand. He had to rememeber that it was no longer his right to hold her hand.

So after the fun songs had played, and the band announced the last dance of the night was approaching, Jasper gave up on pretending and marched over to Angeline with his metaphorical tail between his legs.

She was talking animatedly to Mrs. Winona Stevenson and Mrs. Alexandra Brooks, wives of resident doctors, her hands waving around her pretty face while her eyes sparkled in humour at the story she was telling.

"... and then smash. He fell right into my fifth birthday cake and started crying. Balling really. My mom had to offer him one of my birthday presents to calm him down, not a good idea if you ask me - but oh how Carlisle loved those tiny pink tapdance shoes, he even wore them to-" She paused as she caught sight of Jasper.

"Excuse me ladies, but I wondered if I may steal Angeline for a dance," He bowed slightly, playing up his accent in order to dazzle the two middle aged women.

"Why certainly," Alexandra batted her thin eyelashes.

"How sweet. Young love!" Cooed Winona, clasping her bony fingers together under her chin.

Angeline stared at him. Nothing but betrayal and uncertainty in her eyes while the other women scurried away, giggling excitedly all the way to the food table.

"May I have this dance, Ma'am?"

* * *

><p><strong>see what I mean? ... EVIL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**enjoy! and see, I wasn't kidding when I said I was evil. mwahahaahah. hopefully this appeases you all. and here we are! the finae of the jasper/angeline fight/breakup.**

**disclaimer: don't own nothin' from the original series.**

EMMETT

Jasper held Angeline in his arms, careful to keep himself in line. It would have been so easy to lean in and kiss her, lean in and forget that technically, he no longer had the right to kiss her, to hold her, to have these thoughts about her. She stared at him, eyes as hard as her vampiric skin, and watched him, testing him to do something so that she could kick his ass.

"Did you ask me to dance simply to amuse yourself, or did you ask for a reason, Jasper?" He could hear the hesitation in her voice, the deep wishing mixed with anger.

"I apologize," He simply stated, wishing that those words could magically fix everything.

"For what?" She snapped, done with pretences and faux-friendliness.

"For everything. I am sorry for not believing that you'd stay with me. I'm sorry for not loving you as much as you deserve to be loved. I'm sorry for leaving you, I'm sorry for not believing in us, I'm sorry that I-" He rambled, seaching for the words to convay how sorry he truly was. He was never good with words, especially in do-or-die situations like this.

"Shh..." She cut him off, running a hand through his hair and pressing the back of her left hand on his cheek. Others at the wedding would have taken it as a sign of affection, but Jasper knew it was so he could feel the sharp edges of the ring he had given her - reassuring him that she had never really stopped being his.

"We are different.." He started, looking at her with an emotion she'd never seen before. All the stoic-ness had been wiped from his face, every emotion showing clean through. Angeline's eyes flashed and she looked ready to argue, but she knew better than to get into it with Jasper after she'd finally just got him back.

"Yes, we are." She agreed, and no more was said, her head leant against the bottom portion of his chest, and no more words were spoken. No more words needed to be spoken, because they both forgave eachother instantly, and silently.

It was then whispers caught her ears;

_"Such a beautiful couple!" whispered Anna Higgs, an aging heiress to Klayton, her bored husband. _

_"They'll have the most beautiful children. Little blonde boys with curls and girls with sweet faces." Kate and Lucia, the Redford sisters praised._

_"And just look at that ring!" said Patrick Bowes, his droopy eyes held a jealous touch. _

_"I know! But he is quite well off, so that explains it. Not like the Cullens have problems regarding money!" rationalized Leonard Leachy, the pastor from the church they gave donations to._

In that moment, Angeline wasn't sure if they were talking about Carlisle and Esme, or herself and Jasper; but she realized that she really couldn't have cared less.

"I love you,"Jasper whispered in her ear, his back arching to lean down so far.

"Always." She agreed, and tightened her hold on him.

* * *

><p>"Have you picked out a dress yet, Angeline?" Rosalie enquired, sifting through the Vogue's in the corner store they were visiting, picking up the normalities of humans, makeup, toothpaste, papers, milk; things like that.<p>

"Not yet," She returned dreamily, scanning the frilly dresses and silken fabrics displayed, reading over her sister's shoulder. Rosalie, as vain and shallow as she was, had become a close friend.

"Have you even looked? I dreamed of something like this when I-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence, flinging the magazine down with more force than necessary, and left, choosing to wait in the car while Angeline paid alone, people staring at the beautfiul woman, out, alone. Some of the men had eyes on her for a different reason. Even when she was human, men had stared. Men had been after Angeline since she hit puberty - a fact she was determined to ignore. She had Jasper now, why settle for anything less?

"So, Ms. Cullen, when's your sweetheart plannin' on makin' an honest woman out of you?" Andrew, a bugeyed but well-mannered man, asked from behind her. She turned, and naturally, looked up to meet his eyes. He smiled, and winked down at her.

"Ms. Cullen, if you were my woman, we'd be married with five kids by now. I'd of tied you down in case any better prospects than me came along. But lord knows that no one in this town is as handsome as Mr. Jasper." He said, waving his hands around while talking, something that reminded her oddly of herself. " 'Cept maybe Mr. Edward. My own wife Mayella has one heap of a crush on that man."

She smiled, amused at the humans babbling. "Indeed. They are both handsome men." However, Angeline never being one for propriety, she winked and said more qieuty "But neither as handsome as you, Mr. Fulmer." With a cheeky wink, she grabbed her parcels, and swept from the room, her pale curls bouncing behind her and every man in the general vicinities eyes on her back.

* * *

><p>Jasper and Angeline lay in bed, her bed to be exact, and held eachother, the only sound was that of rustling sheets. Nobody else was home, Carlisle and Edward had taken Esme and Rosalie hunting in the mountains, before the cold set in the and animals hibernated. It was a lot more fun to have to catch them than get them while they slept.<p>

Jasper reached up a rough finger, and ran it from her temple, ghosted it across her eyelid and down the bridge of her nose and traced the curve of her lips with the tip of his forefinger. Her eyes slid closed, and Jasper smiled.

"Are all vampires as beautiful as you?" he asked, playing with a small fray in the hem of her shirt under the covers.

She smiled, and rubbed her nose on his chilly cheek. "Sadly, no."

* * *

><p>"Wrong spot." She directed, and a slight squeaking was heard, like furniture scraping hard on the floor.<p>

"Back it up, now forwards, now back again. UH! Right there, no, wait, a little to the left." She said again, and more frantic scraping was heard.

"A little, _no. Not there Jasper, over THERE."_ She said exasperatedly. Jasper growled, pushing the bed even more to the left, just left of the big window over looking the forrest. Angeline sat on the bed, cheerfully directing her fiance. They'd recently moved to Tenesse, to mountains, to be exact. There was a lot of game out here, there was an especially large grizzly population.

"Yes, your majesty," Jasper mutter sarcastically under his breath, thinking Angeline wouldn't hear.

She raised a translucent eyebrow. "What was they sweetie pie?"

"Nothing dear."

* * *

><p>Rosalie and she walked along the path leading towards the middle of town. It was a warm, cloudy day without the slightest hint of wind. Rosalie smiled as men turned to watch the beatutfiul women walk by, soaking the attention up like a mop.<p>

Apparently, being attacked hadn't lessened her desire to _be _desired.

As we strolled by the railroad tracks, one blonde in a custard yellow, lace collored dress. The other in a long, flowy skirted dress with dotted sleeves and brass buttons. Arm in arm; the walked with echoing steps of expenise, foreign heeled shoes. Men paid more attention to Rosalie, becuase as soon as they looked at Angeline, the giant ring on her finger flashed in whatever light that was provided.

Loud wolf whisltes ensued, and identical,teasing smirks appeared on both immortal women's faces. Men with dirty faces and sweaty bodies leered at them. One in particular eyed Rosalie, a tall, handsome curly haired man winked in her direction. Naturally, Rosalie acted as if he didn't exist and walked on by, towing the shorter woman with her.

"Men," She sighed, loud enough for the men behind her to hear.

* * *

><p>They lay on the couch together, trying to ignore the hushed moans emitting from upstairs. As soon as a louder growl drifted down the stairs, Angeline and Jasper burst into snickers. Carlisle and Esme were the byproduct of the feelings Jasper was both recieving from Angeline and feeling for Angeline as she kept squirming and squirming "accidently" against him. Edward was in the next room, humming to himself while he stretched out across the piano bench, pointedly ignoring them and the steadily inreasing noise.<p>

Thank god Rosalie was gone, she had the tendency to be a little ...shall we say ... rude? She had left on her first all-weekend hunting spree alone.

But back to Angeline and Jasper.

She scooted up his chest, grinning when she felt is body grow hard (literally) underneath her. Her mate hissed appreciatedly underneath her. "Your playing with fire, Angeline," he warned, "my self control has it's limits."

She grinned, and squirmed again, ignoring his warnings. "Playing with fire doesn't always mean you'll get burnt."

He grinned, scooting her up his chest and planting a kiss on her small, heart shaped lips. It was getting pretty heated when suddenly the door slammed open with such force that it flew off the hinges, soared past Edward and landed a few feet away from where Angeline and Jasper were sitting. They were so startled that in one swift movement, Jasper leapt off the couch, flipped Angeline behind her and crouched protecively in front of her with his upper lip curled back over glistening teeth. Edward snarled at her instinctively before jerking out of his crouch with a string of curse words.

When he saw who was standing there, his face exclaimed shock. Esme, who was suddenly standing with Angeline, gasped. Esme and Calrisle must have heard all the commotion and come to see what happened.

Rosalie stood in the doorway, covered in what smelt like a mix of animal and human blood. Angeline moved to stand in front of Jasper as he instinctively leaned towards her, and Edward quietly escorted Esme an Jasperfrom the room, just as Esme had done when they brought Rosalie home.

The reason they left was the fact that in Rosalie's arms, bleeding heavily, was a young, muslced man that would easily dwarf any of them, even Jasper; who was the tallest of the coven. His curly hair was matted into numerous knots, and he had dimples even as he was grimacing in pain. Rosalie's eyes were crazy, her mouth set and she looked at Carlisle with a look on her face Angeline had never seen before. All the smugness and superiority was gone, showing only concern and a pleading look.

"Please, Carlisle. Please. Please change, change him, change him for me." She begged, handing him to Carlisle and she was talking. He took her, glancing at Angeline, who nodded once.

The trio of blondes ghosted upstairs and laid him on the over stuffed sofa in Rosalie's room. His blood soaked the sofa, but Rosalie didn't seem to care. He grimaced and starte muttering before Carlisle bit him. "The angel, where'd the angel, angel, where, angel, bright, light, angel, god, god , god, save me, angel, where, god."

He was obviously muttering about Rosalie, who held his hand as he whimpered while Carlisle bit him cleanly and quickly. Holding my breath as a precaution; I moved to the other side of the man. He sure was big, muscular and large. He was roughly the size of a small barge.

"We need to get him some unspoiled clothes," Angeline suggested, looking at Carlisle. "Jasper's smaller than you, thinner ... not that you're large. Just broader shouldered." She said, when Carlisle narrowed his golden eyes.

"I doubt anything we have will fit him, but they'll have to do until we can get him some new clothing," Rosalie said, speaking up for the first time since we came up here. "Angeline ... is it him? I was so sure it was him."

I looked at the man, who's face matched the on in my mind.

"It's him," I assured her, smiling at the newest member of our family. Carlisle looked down at him with new eyes, smiling warmly.

* * *

><p>Days later, after screaming and moaning and cringing and tears, the man was finally going into the last stages of his transformation. We were all gathered, Esme and I stood behind Jasper and Edward , who had taken protective stances. Carlisle pulled Rose back and crouched protectively in front of us as the brunette's heart accelerated and beat it's last beats. The man was still, and suddenly, there was silence throughout the house.<p>

"What's wrong, why isn't he moving?" Rosalie fretted and recieved odd looks from the others. Edward had an amused look on his face.

"His name is Emmett. He's very amused at the fact that he doesn't need to move," he said, stepping aside so Rosalie could shift forwards to see him.

Suddenly, the man named Emmett was sitting up, burning crimson eyes stared at them. In ill-fitting cottom pants and a blanket wrapped around his naked torsoe, he stared at them.

Unsure of what to say he blurted out, "... PLEASE DON'T SEND ME TO HELL!"

* * *

><p><strong>thanks! sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'm writing this on my iPod, so spell check isn't really an option. <strong>


	10. HAVE MERCY

**DEAR PEOPLE OF THE FANFICTION UNIVERSE.**

**I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY.**

**I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON JASPER/ANGELINE. (lol, they need a name. Jangeline? Angasper?)**

**DO NOT ATTACK ME BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE A CHAPTER.**

**I TOOK A BREAK.**

**I'M BACK. **

**I SWEAR TO CONTINUE THIS STORY.**

**-DON'T KILL ME ... please?**

**LOVE, LAUREN.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Here we are... ehem ... I'm not really sure what to say ... *sheepish face.* Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This chapter is dedicated to my fan/would-be criminal reviewer, LadyJemsie, who virtually kicked my butt into getting this chapter finished. Let's hope your right eye will stop twitching. **

**p.s: Is there a POV you want me to write in? Like a different character's? Bella`s? Edwards? Jasper's? **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; Me. No. Own. Can't get any simpler than that.**

* * *

><p>Emmett McCarty was definitely a strange – and not to mention BIG – vampire. He enjoyed teasing Edward – whereas Angeline would rather tease Jane. Though somehow Edward seemed to enjoy being teased by Emmett, so the teasing continued. Angeline was glad for Emmett on this part, as it had been a while since she'd heard Edward's laugh resonating through the house. Plus he seemed to be playing the piano a lot more now. So, Emmett somehow fit nicely into their hodgepodge family.<p>

It hadn't started out that way, however.

Newborn's were usually very aggressive, startled and prone to violence. Emmett was no different. Angeline hadn't known Jasper as a newborn, and thinking about his personality now – she shuddered at the thought of him as a newborn. Edward – was a little aggressive, but more moody than anything. Esme settled into being a vampire better than anyone Angeline knew, but perhaps that was because she had loved Carlisle even as a human. Rosalie had been aggressive as well, but as soon she caught sight of herself –everything but her appearance was forgotten.

Emmett was another story.

When Emmett woke up, after the initial panic subsided and it suddenly dawned on him that he was wearing strange clothes, in a strange house, feeling strange, and surrounded by strangers – he flipped off the table and crouched low – hissing and snarling and spitting. You name it, he was probably doing it. When he did a quick mental scan and assessed the situation, he seemed to calm down a little bit. That didn't mean he was less on edge, however. Nobody spoke, because nobody wanted to set him off. Then Esme, feeling extremely maternal towards the curly haired man – stepped forward tentatively. Emmett didn't move, he only stared at her. We all sighed internally, then Esme did something that to her, may have been an act of comfort, but not to him. She reached towards him, as if intending to pull him close – and Emmett flipped out.

He snarled, lunging at Esme. Carlisle was quick to wrap his slim fingers around Esme's wrist and yank her out of the way. Unfortunately for Emmett, this meant he missed his intended target. He flew through the spot where Esme used to be and crashed into the person who was standing directly behind Esme.

Angeline.

Jasper reacted immediately.

Before Angeline could react, Emmett's weight was suddenly gone. Jasper had thrown Emmett through the open door; his large frame had dented the wood and torn chunks from the framing. Emmett was fuming, pivoted, facing Jasper. Jasper was crouched in front of Angeline, trying to put as much of himself between his mate and the violent newborn as possible.

Thank god Carlisle had intercepted.

And suddenly Jasper and Emmett were best friends. They spent a lot of time together. Well, every moment that Jasper wasn't with Angeline and Emmett wasn't following Rosalie around like a love sick puppy. Emmett seemed to like Jasper, and bonded with the much older vampire immediately. Angeline had no problem with this, because with a little male bonding Jasper seemed in a generally good mood. He'd been in sort of a slump since he'd killed that teenager last spring. It was a complete accident, but she was still dead. So Jasper had his hilarious moments, but he got into Funk's too. So out of everyone- except maybe Edward, who was almost a complete introvert – Angeline was the one who had the least amount to do with the newest Cullen member.

So it surprised her when one Saturday afternoon – while Carlisle was working, Esme and Rose were hunting and Edward was .. being Edward; Emmett approached Angeline in almost a bashful manner. Angeline – who had been reading Vogue – raised an eyebrow at him. He sat down beside her on the chesterfield and stared at her until she sighed, folded the magazine in her lap and stared back at her.

"Yes, Emmett?" She asked, and felt a mixture of suspicion and alarm as Emmett fidgeted under her gaze. It wasn't like Emmett to be nervous; usually he just brushed it off with humour and went about things.

Emmett stared at the tiny creature in front of him. He'd been with the Cullen's for almost three months now, and out of all of them – Angeline was the one he was least closest too. Esme and Carlisle had become his replacement parents; hell, Esme paid more attention to him than his real mother did. But Emmett supposed that wasn't her fault, he'd had more than a handful of siblings who needed that attention as well. Jasper and Edward had welcomed him, and Jasper and he were rather close. Like real brothers. Emmett felt a little flutter inside of him as he thought of his beautiful, blonde, Rosalie. She'd kissed him only two days ago, pressed her lips to his and allowed him to press her into the grass and deepen it.

But Angeline?

He didn't know what to make of the other female blonde Cullen. She seemed to like him, but he never really knew. She was there, and she smiled at him, and helped him when he asked for it – but she never made the effort to talk to him. He knew she wasn't terrible, she was practically the glue of this family. Plus, Jasper was awesome, and anyone that he loved so whole-heartedly couldn't be that bad, could she?

So when he slipped away from the Cullen's under the guise of taking a walk, ignoring the raised eyebrow of Edward – he visited his home town. He watched with his hawk-like vampire eyesight as his little sisters played in the yard, their limbs very thin. He looked at the gaunt faces of his brother's as they were shipped out to war. He watched as his family slowly but surely starved to death. He couldn't stop going back, no matter how hard he tried. To watch his mother's tear-stained face through the window as she went hungry so she could feed her children.

Then the Cullen's decided they were moving, and Emmett's resolve to help them hardened. It was no secret to anyone that the Cullen's were swimming in money. And even though the part of him his mother'd raised right screamed not to ask for charity was hard to ignore – he sat beside Angeline that day and asked for just that. He wasn't sure why he'd asked Angeline. Esme certainly would have helped, as would Rosalie and Carlisle. But – excluding Edward – he knew Angeline wouldn't tell anyone. He knew he could trust her, and when she smiled at him finally and leaned towards him, he smiled back.

"What is it?" Angeline asked, in her high voice. "Do you need my help?"

Emmett hesitated for a full ten seconds before saying, "I do, actually. Could you .. I mean, would you .. I want to give a care basket to my family. My human family. With me gone, and my older brother's at war .. they aren't doing too good."

Her eyes, already soft, softened so much that they resembled liquid butterscotch. "Of course Emmett."

...

So that night, it was Angeline who accompanied Emmett back to his hometown, where Emmett watched in the shadows as Angeline walked casually to the door, holding the large basket carefully in her arms. She set it down in front of her, and knocked on the door sharply three times. Emmett felt like he couldn't breathe when his youngest sister, Teagan, answered the door. Her long dark hair was frizzy, and her five year old form was wrapped in a too-long nightdress. Teagan stared at the woman in front of her with unhidden amazement. She shyly smiled at her, and Angeline must have smiled back because his sister giggled suddenly, and when Angeline reached a hand out to shake hers, Teag threw herself at Angeline. With expertise that had been mastered over decades, she caught the girl gently, as not to hurt her.

"Teagan McCarty!" A stern voice shouted from the doorway, and Angeline looked up suddenly. "What are you doing! Get back in here this instant!" Teagan looked sad as Angeline placed her carefully down on the step. Teagen scampered around her mother's legs and disappeared back into the house. The woman's gaze zeroed in on the basket. Her eyes widened, and she shuffled a bit. The basket contained copious amounts of food, scattering's of ration ticket's, and a large sum of money. Enough to get them through this winter and many to follow.

"Thank you –" His mother stopped suddenly as she realized just who was on her step. "M – M- Ms. Cullen. I – I thought your family had moved on, I didn't – I mean, thank you – but, I couldn't, not – I won't-''

Angeline smiled softly. "Call me Angeline. I heard about your son's death, and Emmett was a friend of my fiancé Jasper's." The woman stiffened at the sound of her sons name, and she could feel her eyes involuntarily fill with tears. "I am so sorry for your loss. Please, accept this basket as a token of our sadness. For Emmett's memory. He wouldn't want his family suffering because of him."

Emmett could see his mother trying to see a way out of it, but Emmett could tell she was hungry, and she kept glancing at the basket. Finally, she nodded and smiled at Angeline. "Thank you, Angeline. You're a saint."

When Angeline eventually wandered back over to him, after a hug and three more thank-you's, Emmett stared at her. He wasn't sure what to say exactly, but in the moment, it seemed there wasn't much to say. So instead, Angeline smiled at him, tilted her head, and placed her small hand on his shoulder. Emmett stood perfectly still, and stared down at Angeline. He had never really looked her head on before. Her pale hair danced in the wind, and she was tiny, only about up to his elbow. Her face was delicately carved, and smooth like polished stone. Her eyes were large, set apart in her face and burning underneath thin eyebrows.

She just turned, took his hand, and squeezed his large hand with her tiny fingers once. He squeezed back, careful of his newfound strength. Then she let go, breezed past him and headed home.

Emmett followed her without a word.

* * *

><p>Angeline and Jasper sat at the round table of the Cullen kitchen, dozen's of magazines spread before him, and each had a black felt in hand. A notebook, pen, and Binder sat in front of Jasper, who nodded dutifully as Angeline chattered about cake and shoes and jewellery and aisles. Honestly, as long as it was Angeline walking down the aisle, he didn't care who was there, what she wore, or the flavour of the cake (It wasn't like they'd be eating it anyway.)<p>

At the same moment, Emmett sauntered in from the porch, dirty from a recent hunt. It had been three years, and he'd yet to master hunting without making a mess. He paused whilst passing the table, and glanced down at the papers with an eyebrow raised. Rosalie ghosted along behind him, and smiled warmly at her sister.

"Finally planning are we? When should I schedule and bridesmaid's dress fitting?" She inquired, sidling up behind Angeline.

"Well-'' Angeline never finished her sentence, because Emmett cut her off.

"Cake?" He said incredulously, and glanced at Jasper – who raised his hand as if to say 'Don't include me in this'. "We don't even eat."

Angeline narrowed her eyes. "Emmett. There will be human's there. And I can't very well drop a dead mountain lion on the table for us to pick at, now can I?"

"I suppose not. Though it would be hilarious," He mused, smirking.

Rosalie rolled her eyes good naturedly, and took Emmett's hand. "Come on, Em."

As they walked, Emmett paused, looked over his shoulder and called out, "Oh, don't go with the chocolate by way. It'll go straight to my hips."

* * *

><p>Angeline sat on the end of her bed, ankles crossed, with Jasper laying on his stomach beside her. They were picking wedding colors. She flipped the page, and pointed. "How about this? Simple black and white?"<p>

Jasper opened his mouth, but was cut off. "No. What was I thinking, too simple." She continued flipping, and peered closer.

"Or how about purple and pink?" She smiled, "I could imagine Emmett in a pink tuxedo."

Once again, Jasper opened his mouth, and started to speak, but was silenced by his fiancé. "Never mind. Pink`s not my color."

She glanced at the page opposite of it. "I know! Red! Red and Chocolate brown!" Jasper moved as if to speak, "And white!" She announced, happily.

Jasper sat up, and stared at Angeline long enough she turned her head to look at him. "What?"

A bemused look settled on her mate's face. "Do you ever listen to my opinion?"

Angeline smiled. "Of course, darling."

He raised an eyebrow. "But you don't consider them."

She paused, placing a hand on her chest in mock outrage. "Of course I do. I listen to what you're saying, I mull things over in my head, and I consider what you say strongly." She nodded, and Jasper smiled.

"And then I do whatever I want."

* * *

><p>Once again, on a Sunday afternoon, on a particularly, windy day in at the newest Cullen abode, Emmett prodded Angeline while she was reading a Russian language book. Edward sat at the piano, mulling over his latest work. She looked up from the vowel's section and narrowed her eyes when she saw him mischievous expression. Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle and Jasper had gone to hunt for the day, testing out the new Alaskan wildlife. Edward paused and turned on the piano bench, chuckling to himself.<p>

"You might want to think about what you're asking first, Emmett," He warned, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I think I can take her," Emmett declared back, and looked at the tiny girl. "What do you say, Angeline? Wanna fight?" He nudged her leg.

She shook her head. "No." She turned the page languidly.

"Come on, Ang, I'll go easy on you!" He boasted, flexing on impressive bicep. Her eyes flashed, blinked slowly. In a flud motion, she snapped the book shut and ghosted past Emmett, dropping it on the table.

"Come, little brother. Let's see what you can do."

Edward followed behind them, as the approached the large yard in front of the house. He stood gracefully on the snow, mindful of his clothing and linked his hands behind him.

Emmett and Angeline faced each other looking very opposite. One large, the other, small. One fair, the other dark. Both sizing up what they assumed the other could do. Angeline knew Emmett went for simpler attacks, and used his strength and size as an advantage. Emmett, on the other hand, had no idea what Angeline could do.

Then, without thinking twice about whether this was a smart idea or not, he charged at her. She didn't move, and he kept going. He pounced at her, and tried to grab her. His hands grasped air and he blinked at the spot she was at less than a second ago.

He spun, and found her standing behind him. He narrowed his eyes at his opponent. He lunged again, and twisted, trying to catch her as she flipped through the air, but she spun and evaded his grasp. He swung and grasped and tried to wrap his hand around the girl to no avail. He could never get a solid grip on her, his fingertips never even grazed the tips of her long hair as it twirled in the heavy wind.

Angeline had grown tired of the game, and spun, landing a grip on Emmett's shoulder and pushing herself backwards. The shove pushed him off balance, even if only for the slightest of seconds. He growled when, and grasped behind him when he heard her approach. Smirking when his hand grasped her jacket sleeve, he flung her upwards, intending to throw her high enough to catch her off guard so he could pin her and win. However, his higher-than-the-average-vampire strength shot her higher than he'd intended. He flung her up so far he could barely see her shape in the air.

"You are a moron," stated Edward, who'd stepped forward in alarm and was now at Emmett's side. "Jasper is going to rip you apart."

Suddenly, she came back into focus, and Edward dived out of the way she her straight and stream-lined form caught Emmett in the chest, pummeling his form into the earth, flat on his back. He was disoriented, an odd thing for him since he'd become a vampire. She crouched on his chest, and he noticed that he'd created a shallow crater in the frozen earth. She stood, and offered him a hand up, he scowled and pushed himself up.

"You cheated!" He accused.

"Oh Emmett, don't be such a sore-'' Angeline started, and froze when an accented voice spoke from the left of their little group.

"Hello, there, little one's."

Emmett, Edward and Angeline all turned towards the voice, and found five vampire's there, all dressed in furs and wools. There were three blonde females, and two brunette's, a male and female. None of the Cullen's spoke back – but vampire instinct kept them alert. None on either side moved, and they stared at each other, sizing each other up.

Finally, the one with curly reddish hair stepped forward.

"Hello," She spoke, with a silky lilt. "My name is Tanya."

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHA. EEEEEVVVVVIIIILLLLL LAAAAAUGH. THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW.<strong>

**I would like to personally thank: **

**bangingprude,dancergirl16161,ladyjemsie,redstar8,udumuhv,patrishis and daloneganoquishi for their review's of the last chapter (which was a note) because it served as motivation. Give yourselves a pat on the back!**

**oh! BTW! I was thinking up names, like Brangelina, TomKat, Bennifer for Angeline/Jasper. LadyJemsie suggested Jazzeline, Angasper? Jaslene? Jangeline? I NEED IDEA'S. Whoever comes up with the best one will get a special surprise!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Put the poison darts and swords away ladies and gents. **

**I'm here. **

**I know what your thinking – IMPOSTER! - but I swear, it's really me.**

**... shall we call a truce? Before any bloodshed or declarations of war are drawn out? Put the spears away and let's solve this as civilized human beings.**

**... please?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the original series.**

**ps. I realized the name I'd previously chosen for Angeline's sisters were very mundane and odd. So I decided to use new ones. Except Claudia, whose name I adore more than ever. So, forgive the changes. **

* * *

><p>"<em>There is no pretending. I love you, and I will love you until I die, and it there's a life after that, I'll love you then."<em>

_-Cassandra Clare, City of Glass_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve.<strong>

They stood in two straight, immobile lines. Like rows of marble statues, each waiting for the other side to make a move, each waiting to judge how violent the other was. Angeline stood in the middle, flanked by her brother's, staring at their eyes with unabashed wonder.

They were golden.

She'd long since spotted the blonde on the end, and smiled a little to herself, remembering Garrett fondly. She shook herself from her musings and back to the potentially dangerous situation at hand. Were they dangerous, she slightly inclined her head towards Edward. Not concealing his gift, Edward shook his head slightly. Angeline frowned, thinking back to when Jasper and she had been strangers, and he'd hidden his gift from her.

But then she noticed the stare-down going on between Edward and the male, who glanced at her at random intervals. Emmett was on edge beside her, newborn instincts still strong, and ready to fight. Angeline stepped forward, shifting her stance just in case she needed to defend herself.

But the other side was still, and the woman, Tanya, spoke again.

"We mean you no harm. Simply heard the sounds of curious horseplay and came to see if we could join in on the fun," She said, still eying Edward, and Angeline felt an irrational flash of protectiveness, ignoring the annoyed look Edward shot her, and replied.

"Then we, in return, mean no harm."

The tension didn't lift much.

Edward suddenly spoke out. "It's alright Emmett, they are acquainted with Carlisle." Emmett growled, apparently not appeased with this explanation. When Carlisle's name registered with the male, his eyes softened.

"Carlisle," He spoke the name with affection. "You know of him?"

Emmett paused his growling to answer. "He's our father." And resumed growling.

One of the blondes quirked an eyebrow, "Father?"

"He turned us," Angeline felt the fact that Carlisle hadn't turned her didn't need to be brought to light.

What was the terms humans used?

Ah, yes;

Semantics.

"Turned you. Interesting." The male said. "In that case, I suppose in those terms, I shall introduce myself, and we will be acquaintances as well." The male paused. "I am Eleazar, and this is my mate Carmen." He gestured to the petite brunette beside him who murmured a soft "Hola" in response. The curly haired floozy continued with the introductions. "I am Tanya, and my sisters, Irina and Kate." Garrett's mate – Kate – smiled then and looked to her sister Tanya. Tanya, Angeline realized, must have been their leader. She yearned for Carlisle in that instant, to diffuse the still tangible tension and make gone the awkwardness that was thick between the two groups.

"I see we have outstayed our welcome," Eleazar shifted, eying Emmett's bulging, tensed frame. "Pass my well-wished onto Carlisle. I shall drop by at another time to see my old friend."

The clans exchanged polite goodbyes – sans Emmett and the distinctly filthy looks that Tanya was giving a nervous looking Edward – and left without a fight, much to Emmett's dismay.

"Not everything needs to end in you hitting something Emmett," Edward said irritably as the trio walked back towards the house.

"No, it doesn't. But it should."

Angeline's laughed filled the silence between every tree in the Forrest.

Jasper and Angeline lay tangled on the couch, listening to the dulcet sounds of the rest of their family settling into their normal activities. Most of the house was quiet, save for voices and the Edward's soft hum as he composed a new piece.

For the first time in a long time, Angeline thought of her sisters and felt the familiar malice at her inability to weep. Her sisters - as naive and sometimes horrible as they could be, had still been her flesh and blood, and she missed them something fierce. He father had been an ambitious man. Luthor Bela'voire had spent his years whoring and gambling and running their fortune and good name into the ground after the death of his beloved wife, her Grandma Valerie. When he died at the ripe age of seventy seven, his son Jon inherited the Bela'voire titles and all that came with it. Her Uncle Jon, a foolish, sickly man had married her Aunt Katherine and when his son Viktar was born and died of the same illness that plagued her Uncle, her Aunt had murdered him with his own pistol and stole away in the dead of night with her lover. So when young, overlooked Pierre inherited all, he made damn good use of it. He married for status, and for breeding, not for love. He found Elinor - an English rose, fifteen years his junior, lovely as a painting and also as silent as one - a good political match, and wed her in a humble wedding paid for by her family and the dowry. He then spent the early years of his marriage rebuilding all that his father had destroyed. By the time she was born, Bela'voire was once again one of the most respected names in all of France.

But alas, for all the perfection of sweet Elinor, she failed in the most important of wifely duties - bearing sons.

Instead, the Bela'voire clan had been cursed with six daughters. But Pierre had grown rather attached to his wife, and while he toyed with the idea of divorcing and finding a young thing with unused birthing hips, he never committed to his plans. So instead, he made use of his daughters when he could. Sultry Lynesse, the apple of many a men's eye became a Consort to the King himself, warming his bed on many occasions. Lusty Margaery was married off to Lord Horas Hobber's heir, after he'd gotten her pregnant in a midnight romp encouraged by Pierre himself. Boring Selyse was married to another social climbing family's son, and Meek Myrcelle was given to an older man who sought a wife to give him sons. Useless Claudia ran away - good riddance - and probably died of starvation begging in the streets.

But Angeline? Angeline was the apple of his eye, the crowning jewel of all his ambitions. Lovely as a dream, and as sweet as a maiden; the perfect trade. He'd planned to marry her to a high born, a Lord, and then the Italian came, with promises of lands and riches beyond imagining and he'd sent his daughter off in that wheelhouse, only to receive word a month later that the wheelhouse had been found coated with blood, the guards had been killed and the young Bela'voire girl was nowhere to be found. Though he'd never been an emotional man, his heart had hurt when he'd listened to his wife wail for the months to follow.

For months, Angeline was the talk of all the courts. After years, she became a subject of drunken conversations. "Remember that girl? What was her name? Annelise? The pretty one?" And memory of her faded until she was nothing but a dead-

_no._

She refocused on her sisters. Lynesse had grown used to riches and jewels and parties and lived out her days as the King's whore until she birthed a babe - a girl whose name had faded in Angeline's mind, as she'd only heard it once - and was killed for adultery on order of the Queen.

Margaery had been wed to that wimpy, childish Hobber boy - Walder, if memory served her - and they'd lived in her castle, her cheating on him with numerous men, and him none the wiser, raising a girl named Mary who was just as devilish as her mother.

Selyse, the shy girl like a breathing shadow, was married off to a man she'd never met before the wedding day. Angeline scowled against Jasper's chest, thinking of that man. His name had been Henry Hayford-Pycel. He'd come all the way from the Roman-Catholic Empire to marry her sister. Her sister had miscarried several times. Despite herself, Selyse had loved dashing Henry, and had been so troubled by his cruel behaviour behind closed doors, and the overwhelming pressure of having a son, that it'd been nearly six years before she delivered a healthy, living son. Henry continued to beat her, until the day Angeline returned from Italy. Angeline had murdered him herself - one of her first kills as a vampire. She'd then left his entire fortune - jewels and houses and lands and wines and all - to her sister and her twin nephews, Daemon and Edwyn.

Myrcelle was married to a man named Thomas, an Englishmen, who was a rich merchant and sought a pretty wife to give him sons. And she tried. After two stillbirths, her poor sister died giving birth to a daughter, Jeyne. The merchant had remarried - some other Counts daughter she'd given him four strong sons with soft blonde hair.

And Claudia? The favourite sister of hers? She'd lived a more fulfilling life than any of her sister. That Spanish peasant of hers had whisked her away to his homeland, and caught in a dance of love and never ending happiness - were together until the day they died in each other's arms, leaving their children to take care of their modest estate. Angeline travelled to her sister's grave every so often, to pay homage. As soon as she'd heard of her death, she'd anonymously provided the means of giving her sister a proper burial.

From her side, Jasper squeezed her once.

That was all she needed, she thought. Just a squeeze, only a touch. Words would upset the still silence, the clearness of her ancient human memories. Lying here, on this couch, in Jasper's arms as her sister had done with her husband, she began to daydream.

What would their life had been like, if they were human? She imagined they would have lived in a well-maintained, yet humble abode in the country. With trees around back, for the children to climb and swing from. A river would run near the house, the sounds heard on only the most silent of days. Their children, all fair-haired and rosy cheeked would run through the house, as the pitter-pattering of bare feet alerted their parents of their where-abouts.

Their names, she imagines would have been French. Not the pompous names of Lords, but names that mattered. Names from her family, or from his. They would have a dog as well, she decided. A dark furred thing to patrol her children, and protect them from harm, but also trained to perfection.

But she was a vampire, and being a vampire meant that she was not allowed to have this life. It would have been impossible anyways, as Jasper had been born several centuries after her.

A loud, booming laugh from somewhere upstairs - Emmett, of course – drew her from her thoughts violently. She was surprised that she did not feel an ounce of sadness, when she was suddenly reminded of what they were, and what it meant. She felt oddly at peace with her vampirism and her life so far. She had done things that she may regret in the future, some she regretted now, but Angeline was not one to dwell on things that could not be changed.

Without vampirism, she realized, the people in this house would not be here. Carlisle would have died in the 1600's. Esme would have died after her tragic suicide, and her husband would have been later informed. Edward would have died in a hospital bed in Chicago of Spanish Influenza, without Carlisle there to save him. Rosalie would have bled out on that street, with the last memories of her life filled with rough hands and drunken laughter. Emmett would have died of his injuries from that bear; rather it had been in the forest, or in his home.

And Jasper would be dead, she realized. He would have most likely died in battle, bleeding in some field, patriotic until the end.

She turned to look at Jasper, and found him laying silently with eyes on her. She traced his features tenderly with her eyes, knowing his face as well as her own.

"Tomorrow?"

Jasper, bless him, seemed to understand.

"Tomorrow"

**End. **

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, first things first. I'd like to make this vow to all of you who've requested more, and remained faithful to this story through thick and thin.<strong>

_I, fakeituntilyoumakeit, do solemnly vow to finish this story. I will never give up on it, until I have fulfilled the promise every author does when they press 'new story'. I will finish this story if it takes me until I'm ninety years old. I make no promises about the updating times, nor the length of chapters, but I promise that as long as there are people to read them, there will be chapters to be read._

_Thank you, to all of you in general, and to whomever is reading this personally._

_Best wishes, and all my love,_

_Lauren._

**Special thanks to: **

**ForeverTeamEdward13, DalonegaNoquisi, converselover20204, RedStar8, LadyJemsie, Guest, BangingPrude, SilverNeira, angel2u, RebornRose1992, SomberofSilence, 13, Regin, Nette Black Salvatore, Jasper's Little Sweetheart x, In-Love-With-Paul-Get-Over-It, kanna-yamamoto, Team Major Whitlock, Narsilia Haywire, Mil shu, rubyredgrapes & Awesome**

**For taking the time to review. **


End file.
